Harry Potter: The New Phoenix
by CatWriter
Summary: Lily and James lay asleep one night while Lily is pregnant, the child dies in the womb, a cosmic entity "The Phoenix" intervenes and the child is reborn as her child as well as that of the Potters. A new world is born. XMen crossover
1. Chapter 1 The FireBird and the Woman

Harry Potter: the New Phoenix!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and his gang or the X-Men, if I only did, the world would be a brighter place and peace would reign around the world and we would have finished the international space station and explored deep space and why because I would have owned Harry Potter and the X-Men. The world is truly cruel. Sigh.

Pairings: Will be hetro and slash. I've decided that Harry's love will be... Magik! Also known as Illyana Rasputin the little sister of Colossus, and she is a demon sorceress. If you don't like the pairing… Bite me. ;o) Just kidding…maybe. Harry/Magik

Summary: Takes place during the end of the Phoenix Saga of X-Men; where Phoenix destroyed her human shell on the moon, after battling the x-men, and the Shiar Army. Phoenix sacrificed herself because it was what Jean Grey would have done, but what if she wanted something else, what if she found a couple in England whose child just died in the womb, what if she decided to change that. Let's see what happens. And this is based on the X-Men comic book of the eighties and nineties and Harry Potter Books, not the movies of either franchise, though the story will NOT be strictly canon. Thank you.

Chapter One: the story of a firebird and woman

Jean Grey was thought to be a beautiful and pure-hearted woman. Ah but if people only knew. After all how can you explain her dual loves. Scott "Cyclops" Summers, the original boy scout, self sacrificing, brave, believing the world is a good place, good hearted always trying to do the right thing. Then there's the other, James Howlett or as he now prefers, Logan or Wolverine, dangerous, dark, willing to do whatever it takes to get a job done, though he too is good hearted it is tempered with the harsh reality that the world is not always a good place and not everyone can be saved. Jean Grey was no Rebecca of Sunny Brook farm, or Pollyanna. She worked very hard to keep her dark side under cover.

One day something happened, the X-Men wound up going into space to stop an alien invasion by insectoid race called "the Brood." The Brood injected their eggs into a host and then the embryo would feed off that person gaining their DNA and knowledge until there was nothing left of the original person, but their memories and DNA. The victim would then become a secondary form the brood could use to infiltrate and get more hosts for their eggs.

The battle was long and hard fought but eventually the X-Men came out victorious and were using a space shuttle to return home. However there was meteor shower and cosmic storm in effect and the shuttle was damaged greatly. Storm was knocked unconscious and needed medical aid so she couldn't help with the landing of the ship, the only other person with the power to help was Jean Grey, a telekinetic of the highest order and telepath, she knew she was the only the power to save them, she knew the others wouldn't allow it so she locked them in the cargo and went to the unshielded cockpit and faced the death she knew would come, she was trying desperately to save her loves and friends, but she was losing suddenly everything stopped like it was frozen in time, everything except her.

A shadow woman appeared before Jean, "Hello Jean Grey. What would give to save the lives of your friends? Would you give your life?" said a willowy voice.

Jean stood frozen trying to wrap her mind around was happening, and then went the woman's voice finally penetrated her muddled mind she responded.

"Yes, I would give my life to save my friends." She said as bravely as she could.

"So be it." A flash of light hit Jean and she was knocked out. The shadow woman changed into a copy of Jean complete to her DNA, and copied her every memory and her personality. She sealed Jean into a cocoon she made invisible. Next she used her abilities to encase the now again falling shuttle in her power that took the form of the legendary firebird. She landed the ship in Jamaica Bay. The memories and personality of Jean Grey consumed her. Once the ship was in the bay the other X-Men escaped to the surface of the water, and then began to look for Jean. Just as the diving was about to begin a great bird of fire rose from the water with a mighty call. They saw at the center of the bird was what was believed to be Jean Grey. Jean said in a voice both beautiful and deadly. "NOW AND FOREVER I AM THE PHOENIX!"

What no one knew was that that call was Phoenix's true personality trying to keep from being completely submerged within Jean Grey, unfortunately it was a for a time.

With Phoenix's true personality submerged completely within the copy of Jean Grey, the Phoenix lived her life, and was happy for a time, she even managed to save the universe from the Imcron Crystal, she was a true hero, but then the dark side of Jean's personality started to come to the fore, at first like Jean the Phoenix could suppress it. Though it didn't quite know why it should do it.

You see the Phoenix was not just some firebird from legend, no. The Phoenix that now copied Jean was a cosmic entity. Its power was beyond all reason. The Phoenix was the physical embodiment of the universe's impulse to create or destroy. The phoenix fed off of two things, the living biosphere of the world and whole stars. It could survive off of either, and surviving off the biosphere did nothing harmful the inhabitant of the world, as biosphere energy was actually life that radiated from everything living thing on the planet. As living things radiated it, it would have done no harm to feed off it as it would have been expelled anyway. Feeding off of stars as wholly different and doing so invariably caused the star to go super nova, however it gave her powers an enormous boost. Still, she rarely did feed on a star as bio energy was fine for her purposes, so normally her powers were on par with the world devourer Galacticus, however if she ate a star she would surpass him.

Just as Jean's dark side started to emerge, a mutant by the name of "Mastermind" decided to use his powers to nurture it, to turn Jean Grey dark and have her join the Hellfire Club's inner circle thereby gaining him admittance. The plan was brilliant and simple and would have worked perfectly if it had been the true Jean Grey he used his powers on. Alas it was not, and the Phoenix turned dark. It went mad fed from a star that went super nova and killed two billion sentient lives in the process. The Phoenix now craved emotion, dark emotions, as Jean Grey it was exposed to love and friendship, and all the light sided emotions with bits of anger when in battle, but Mastermind had introduced it to lust, greed, evil and the Phoenix craved these new sensations. As it's normal self, it was above base emotion and was ever curious about them, but now it could feel all emotions and lost itself, in this new addiction.

In the end it turned into a great battle on the moon with the X-Men and the Shiar Army. Even with all this power, the X-Men and Shiar were losing. Suddenly during the battle, the light side of Jean Grey's personality came to the fore, the side that was willing to give its life to save X-Men returned. Jean look at her friends who were battle worn, tired, some hurt and couldn't believe what she had done, still in her mind she could feel the dark Phoenix side of personality struggling to get free. She knew she couldn't keep it lock up for another ten minutes much less a life time. She took that moment to say good bye to her love Scott, while sending a telepathic message to Logan that she would miss him. She pushed Scott away, and the other became ready to start the battle again, when a massive ion cannon aimed itself at Jean. Scott and Logan realized what was happening and started to yell at Jean.

"Jean, no! Please don't do this we can find a way to help to you control or suppress it. Please don't leave me." Scott said.

"Jean, don't do this! We can help you. Please no, stay with us. Stay with me." Logan said his battled harden heart breaking with each second.

"I can't stay I have to do this, I can feel the dark Phoenix fighting to be free, nothing can hold her, she fought Galactus, you lot have no chance. I have to do this to protect the people I love, the world I love, the universe I love. Remember, me fondly and forgive me my sins. I love you all." She said sadly. The ion cannon powered up, Scott tried shooting it with an optic blast, but Jean shielded the cannon, it fired, and Jean was vaporized. Phoenix finally free of the Jean Grey form and personality returned to the stars. Screams were heard from the X-Men and cheers from the Shiar. But was this the end of the story? Some years later the REAL Jean Grey would be discovered by the Avengers at the bottom of Jamaica Bay in her cocoon. This was not the end of the Phoenix though.

Somehow being a part of Jean Grey had a woken Phoenix's maternal instincts, she needed to have a child. For all the problems she had as a human she still liked the human race and decided that her child would be part human. Phoenix being the embodiment of the universe's impulse to create or destroy wanted to create a child. So she searched the world and found some magic users in England, she gravitated toward a group who looked like a mix of her former friends the X-Men, she in particular watched a red head woman with green eyes that looked so much like Jean Grey. The woman was pregnant, but through the Phoenix's senses she could tell the child was dead, it was only a matter of time before Lily's body would expel the fetus.

Phoenix saw her chance. As Lily and James Potter slept the Phoenix used her power of creation or destruction to blend her essence with that of the deceased child. A new child was created, a child with the potential power to match her own. She smiled as she had taken the form of Jean Grey to do this. (Birds don't smile.) This child would be hers and the couple's child since it was made from the body of their child. She suppressed the child's power for a babe to be that powerful from the start could destroy this world. She figured as the child grew it would break her suppression, and that would summon her, to help him. He will be told who he is, and taught how to harness his power as the child would start out human. Phoenix figured it wouldn't have the same problem as she did dealing with human emotions for it was part human, not a copy like she was. The Phoenix was surprised by one thing, she seemed to have kept at least one of the emotions she had as Jean Grey, she kept love, but which seemed to be limited to her child, and maybe that was the way it was supposed to be, she thought before she faded from the room and returned to space, "I will return when you are ready, grow strong my child and know that I and your other parents will always love you. " With that she took off for deep space, after all she was still a cosmic entity that meant she had responsibilities.

Four months later, a little boy that looked uncannily like his father but had his mother's green eyes was born, but if one was to look deeper they would see a spark of something far greater than they conceive of in those beautiful emerald eyes.

End Chapter 1.

Hope you lot like this one. I love the X-Men and Harry Potter so this my second HP/X-Men story. Read and Review and I'll work on it more if I get 10 or more views, if not it goes to the dead story pile. Please note: Obession, Madness and Love… Darien and Harry Potter… They Lived: A Twist on a Familiar Tale, and Snape Vs Durseley HAVE NOT BEEN ABANDONED, I will update them… at some point … in the hopefully not too distant future. Reviews on the ones you like will get me to update them sooner. ;o) If you haven't read any of the stories listed check them out.

Catwriter


	2. Chapter 2 The Bird, The Boy, the Power

Harry Potter: The New Phoenix

See Chapter one for Disclaimer.

Chapter 2: the bird the boy and the power

It had been a month since the baby now named Harry arrived home from hospital; James Potter was ever the proud father of the child and Lily Potter nee Evans, the loving mother, this night after the family friends the "Marauders," left Harry started to cry. His cries became screams as his body began to glow and power just radiated off of him, he floated in the air a shield appeared around him and his parent couldn't reach him. James tried to call for help to call their old Headmaster, Dumbledore but the power the child emitted negated floo access, and it was like anti apparition wards were placed on the house, James tried to leave to find help but the doors wouldn't open, Harry screamed a deep painful screams that one would have not thought a month old be could make, but it was there. Then a bright light appeared in the room, a woman who looked remarkably like Lily but with some slight differences came and she smiled gently at the child and held him to her naked form.

The woman then waved her hand over the child and the glow faded and the child smiled before falling into an exhausted sleep. "Sleep well our child." The Woman said.

James and Lily both had their wands out aimed at the woman, but didn't dare fire as she held their son.

"Who are you, what did you do to our son!" James demanded.

The woman waved her hand and both their wands flew to her opened hand.

"I am the Phoenix." She said softly so as to not disturb their child but there was a force to it that inspired fear in them.

"Phoenix? Like Fawkes?" Said James thought, he know this woman was nothing like the phoenix he had seen sitting in Dumbledore's office.

She tilted her head curiously, "Fawkes?" she said. Instantly there was a burst of flame and a beautiful red and gold bird that looked remarkably like her true form appeared. The bird trilled and sang its song, calming James and Lily, while the Phoenix stood understand the song of praise the bird sang to her. It spoke her language from long ago.

She spoke, "So I take it you are Fawkes?" The bird nodded and spoke in Phoeni, *Yes great lady, my kind modeled ourselves after you millions of years ago, we watched and saw your greatness and decided to do homage to you by taking your form. In our old form we were pure light that most couldn't look upon so it was decided to take a form, and though you are above good and evil, we understood your power and position and held you in great esteem.*

*So you just took my form without so much as a by your leave? How rude.* She stated in Phoeni. James and Lily were shocked this mysterious would could speak Phoenix no one could speak their language, who is she.

*You and your kind are very lucky that I have spent some time recently as human have learned the virtues of good and the delights of evil. Though I will still not choose either, I recognize the need for your kind.*

*Thank you My Lady. I am ever at your service.* The bird said humbly and bowing its head.

The lady turned to James and Lily. "It seems that Fawkes and his kind have modeled themselves after my true form a few million years back. I must say that if I was more human I would be flattered. Still we must get to business." She placed Harry in his crib, and told Fawkes to watch over him. The bird eagerly agreed.

"Who are you, what are you, and what do you want with our son?" Ask Lily more than a little scared but still ready to defend her son with her life if need be. James nodded beside his wife.

"Our son? That is absolutely correct. Harry is OUR son, all three of us." She held a hand to quiet them. "I came to you about six months ago, you were asleep, and the child within you Lily was dead. I'm sorry. Nothing would have saved it. Well, I could, but I needed a child as well, so I saved your child, by making him my child as well. Biologically speaking if one of your wizarding tests were done the parents would be listed as Father: James Potter, Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans and Mother: The Phoenix. You can have it done after I leave. As I know that you do not know that I do not lie, well, maybe once and for months, but aside from that no, I don't. (Referring to her time as Jean Grey)

Anyway in saving the child, it became mine as well, and will at sometime in the future be a power equal to my own." Fawkes gave a shocked squat and fell over at that in a dead faint. Phoenix looked at him raised a delicate eyebrow and laughed, then she waved her hand and the bird awakened then resumed its post on Harry's crib.

"A power to equal to yours?" James said.

"I am the PHOENIX! I am the universe's embodiment of the impulse to create or destroy. I have the power to tap into the very power of the universe I could destroy this solar system on a whim in my true, form but in this form I am very restricted and my power is a less than a tenth of what it should be. Still that is many times more powerful than any being or group of beings on this world. I have the ability to warp reality itself." With that the room was no longer a room but a field of poppies and off in the distance you could see an Emerald City. Under their feet there was a yellow brick road leading to the city.

"It's an illusion, we're wizards we could create this illusion too." Said James holding desperately to any semblance of normalcy.

"James it is no illusion. Touch the flowers smell them they are real, do you not feel the road under your feet, and if you were to talk the distance to the city you would run into the gatekeeper and upon entrance meet the people of Emerald City, or go back on this road and wind up in Munchskin land. This is no illusion, I created this dimension and I can uncreate. It is mine to do with as I please, as I said reality is what I desire it to be."

Lily looked at the flowers they did indeed feel like poppies and the smell was spot on as well, she touched the brick it felt real too. She then stood and said, "Finite Incantatum Maxius!" Nothing happened nothing change or even winked. Never had a spell so strong that there wasn't some sign of her finite spell trying to work, but the spell did nothing, then she created a bouquet of roses, to test that her magic still worked and it did. She did the finite spell on her and James but still everything remained the same, her finite spell would show at least some strain on the environment even if Dumbledore or Voldemort did this magic though it wouldn't change anything of the environment. This had to be real there was no other possible explanation.

"It's real James, it's all real." The Lily turned to Phoenix. "What does this mean for my…our son?" She asked.

"It means that Harry will one day join me out in space, he will find his place in the universe, together he and I will walk along the corridors of eternity." Phoenix said. "Understand that I am immortal and have NEVER had the need to have a child before, I am literally as old as the universe, only the great Galactus is older than I, and that is only because he is from the universe that existed before this one. Harry will walk freely among those you would call gods as one of them, but are greater than your concept of God is. I believe that Harry will have a great destiny, never have I felt the need for a child and yet I have, I think the universe had a need for Harry and so I am his mother."

Suddenly they were back in the nursery and Harry still slept, and Fawkes continued to watch his charge.

"Are…(Lily choked) are you going to take him away? Will we never see him again? Please don't take my child!" Lily cried as James held her his face holding the same grief as his wife's.

"I am not taking Harry now, and not for some years to come. Harry is half human and so must grow as a human does, I have restricted his cosmic powers to that that would be acceptable on earth, though if threaten he may exceed it for a time, before the restriction kicks back in. What he needs now is what you have to offer, a good loving home. He is still your child as much as he is mine. He will need to grow for some years maybe when he is seventeen or older he will be ready to learn the wonders of the universe and find his place, but for now, he just a baby that will become like any other boy, until he is ready to handle his abilities and find his place and function. As I have said that is some years in the future, and even if he left with me, I think our boy will always come back to visit you. He will always be half human."

James and Lily gave a sigh of relief. "Lily can you imagine what Dumbledore will think of all this, I bet this is "The power the dark lord knows not." Said a grinning James.

"Of what do you speak?"

"There was a prophecy made that said that a child born the time that Harry was would be the one to destroy the dark lord, and that he would have a power the Dark Lord knew not. I think this is it." James said.

"You better hope not, Harry will have the power of a cosmic being, participating in your war could cause him to reach his potential before he can handle it, and he could accidentally destroy your world. He will survive that of course but your people would be gone FOREVER. Don't get me wrong, Harry is not some time bomb waiting to blow if anything goes wrong in his life, HOWEVER the stress of watching people he love die, being responsible for the death of a powerful evil being, could cause him to call on more power than ever, and if it came too quickly before he can control it, it will end your world, your star and your solar system. Better he should not be in that sort of situation, don't you think?"

"But the prophecy has already been made, the dark lord already knows and is coming after us there only two children born the day Harry was, the other is boy named Neville, Voldemort is after both of them. " Said Lily, "What do we do?"

"Protect him, love him, and above all else, TELL NO ONE WHO HE TRULY IS, mention nothing of him being my son as well. I have lived as a human and I know that if people find out of his power they will try to use him, some will do it for the greater good, some because they think they should dictate how the world is run, if either of them get him, I fear they will turn him into a weapon, that will ultimately destroy your world. "

"Right, so no telling Dumbles or Voldie. How about the Marauders, my friends?" Asked James.

"You each may tell one person, but make sure they are dearer to you than anyone else save your mate, and you are positive they can keep a secret." Phoenix answered.

James instantly thought of Sirius, Siri was a goof ball but he could keep a secret and loved Harry so much already. Lily was stuck between Alice Longbottom, her best friend, and Amelia Bones who was like an aunt and took care of with McGonagall after her parents died and sister and boyfriend later husband, stole the money left her from the parents and the house that was left to Lily as well. Lily thought briefly of telling McGonagall about Harry but cancelled that thought as Minerva was too close to Dumbledore. Ultimately she chose Amelia as Harry's godmother.

"I've decided on Amelia she's always been there for me." Said Lily.

"I've decided on Sirius, he may be a joker and prankster, but he would never betray as we are brothers in all but blood." James said with full conviction.

"Well now that that is taken care of, love and protect our son, his destiny is perhaps the greatest the universe has ever known." The Phoenix prepared to leave, look up at the ceiling when Lily suddenly yelled wait.

"Will you come and visit him, I want you to know you are more than welcome at anytime." Lily said.

"Thank you. You will have this time with him all on your own though I may come to visit, when he comes into his powers he will be as a newborn in the vast universe, so I will nurture him then. Simply love him and know that you will be remembered throughout time."

"Before you leave, I would like to give you an unbreakable vow. With it, not even a mind reader like Dumbledore or Voldemort could get the secret from us, because our magic will resist the secret being discovered, that is what the magic of the vow is about. Furthermore I think Sirius and Amelia should give similar vows. Harry must be protected." Said Lily, as James nodded beside her thoughtfully.

"I agree. It's the only way to be safe." James said.

James and Lily gave their vows to Phoenix, and she departed after giving Harry one last kiss and hug goodbye. She truly did love her son.

Two weeks later, James and Lily had set a meeting with Sirius and Amelia, they were to come to dinner. They arrived on time, which shock James because Sirius was almost never on time. Sirius said simply that he would always be on time when it came to Harry. And then asked if he could make Harry his heir, James and Lily looked at each other, knowing that Harry probably won't be on earth after he turns 17, but said yes anyway, make it would take longer for Harry to come into his powers, they had no way of knowing when it would happen exactly.

After dinner James gathered everyone including two house-elves, he was glad he had asked Phoenix if two house-elves assigned to Harry could know, after explaining to her what they were, and their fierce loyalty she agreed.

"Okay Amelia, Sirius we brought you two here for two reason, one you two are the people each of trust most in the world, and two you are both Harry's god parents. I must ask an unbreakable vow before I tell you anything, but once I do you'll see why I need the vow. Will take the vow?"

Sirius and Amelia looked at the friends and they could see a fierce seriousness that wore on their faces. Whatever they wanted to say it would be something very important, maybe something about the war even. The both agree and took the vow to never reveal what had been said this night and to protect Harry with their lives if need be.

"Thank you my friends, this is a long story, you see, the baby that Lily and I was going to have died in the womb in the fifth month. Please let me finish before you ask your question. First of course yes, Harry is our son in name and blood, but Harry is someone else child too. You see while we slept that night we had a visitor and she wanted to have a child, so when she detected that our child had died she infused him with her essence, in effect making the child hers as well. We met her two weeks ago, her name is PHOENIX. It's not just a name but what she is. I asked her if had anything to do with Fawkes, when she said his name he appeared bowed to her. Further she could speak Phoeni, she translated that Fawkes kind were beings of energy that took her shape after watching her for a while, they chose her true form. She is the original Phoenix. As she said these things Fawkes just nodded in agreement to everything she said.

She said that she was the universal embodiment of the impulse to create or destroy. Amazingly she looked a lot like Lily but she said her form was based off a woman named Jean Grey. Maybe you could research this Grey woman Amelia, I think she may even be related to Lily. We do know one thing about Phoenix, she's immensely powerful, she could destroy Voldie and Dumbles even if they fought against her at the same time. She said that Harry was all three of our child and that we could check with a paternity potion. We did and she is listed as a second mother. She said that Harry was too powerful for the problems of mortal men, I'm paraphrasing here, however she did say that in a battle situation, he could easily accidentally destroy this world and the solar system. She said she put a block on his power until he was ready to deal with the power, and that when block was broken she would return for him."

Sirius and Amelia sat their shocked, the story was too preposterous to be believe, their Harry the son of a cosmic entity. Amelia as she thought about remember researching the super muggles, they were powerful, but hardly cosmic, except for the Silver Surfer though he reportedly had sailed off to space three years ago.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a woman who looked remarkably like Lily appeared, again she was completely naked, she simply like to feel the air on her skin.

"PHOENIX, you've returned is there a problem?" Asked Lily.

"No, my work took me to this part of the galaxy and I thought I would stop by, though I'm not suppose to come back to Earth for another five years, I just want to peak in on our son. She saw Harry and approached him, she picked him up and held him, then breast fed him. He drank greedily for a moment then glowed. The child smiled a tired smile and went to sleep.

"I'm sorry I forgot last time I was here, that he would need my milk at least once to stabilize him, I think by this time tomorrow you would have been trying to call me and to take him to hospital. But that crisis was averted. Well, you two must be their trusted ones, I am Phoenix, the embodiment of the universe's impulse to create or destroy. Nice to meet you."

"You're…" said Amelia and Sirius as the same.

"You're Jean Grey." Amelia said.

"No, I'm not Jean Grey is innocent I did all the crimes she was accused of. I created this form and copied her so completely that I lost myself, and I never had the ability to process human emotions before… well I can process love. Jean has been cleared and I have been declared innocent as well, after all who could hold a cosmic entity. No one on this planet, so they just cleared me. Go figure."

"You've heard of Jean Grey, Amelia?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I have. She's one of a group of outlaw mutant muggles, called 'The X-Men.' They are called heroes by some and criminals by others, they have been said to have save the world at least three times over, last I heard. Jean Grey was wanted for being a member of a terrorist group internationally, but now that think about it was called off, about four months ago."

"It is good to hear officially that the word got out about her being cleared. Really it was my fault, human emotions to one who had never experienced them before can be intoxicating and addictive. I just wanted to feel more and more emotions until I lost Jean's moral compass and went dark for a time."

Phoenix face fell and you could feel the guilt rolling off of her, it appears she has kept another emotion of Jean's. "When was so caught up in feeling emotions and so restricted in this form and with no memory of my being who I truly am, I… felt like I was starving. I didn't remember that I could go to my true for and feed from the biosphere, I just knew I needed energy and in this form, I couldn't feed properly, I need more energy. I flew into space still in my copy body, and I ate a star."

The other gasped.

"I ate the star to an inhibited solar system. I killed two billion sentient beings to feed my hunger and my need for emotions. I will never make up for what I've done, but I will try, being immortal has some redeeming qualities in that I have to try and make a mends for what I've done." Phoenix said looking almost sad,

"Well, I must go my work takes me around the universe and I only had a short time to be here today. And I think I figured out Harry's role in the universe, as my son it makes perfectly good sense really. Well, I still have to let him discover it on his own. Take care of him, and I'll be back in at least five years. Don't forget to look up Jean Grey, you two look too uncanny alike to not be related. Good luck, my friends." Phoenix said and she start to phase through the ceiling and out the house, James and the group rushed out side to see her go, they watched floored as she transformed into a gigantic phoenix made entirely of fire and headed off into space.

"I wonder how on one else noticed a huge honkin bird of fire take off from here, there is no way they could have missed and the wards don't cover that high in the sky.

#I only wanted you all to see, so you were the only ones to see. So long.# Said a voice in their minds that they recognized as the Phoenix. Phoenix turned into a spec in the night sky and then was gone.

"You know James that's not something you see every day." Sirius said, still flabbergasted by all he had see this night.

"Tell me about it." James said as everyone headed back into the house.

***End Chapter 2***

Next time. Our group come to turns that little boy was about the most special child on earth and they will all swear to protect him. Amelia will find a way to contact the X-Men and Jean, and Jean and Lily will discover what their relationship actually is. And then that faithful night will it be the end of James and Lily will Sirius go to Azkaban, will the rat be what he is? Stay tuned and find out.

Well, I got my ten reviews so here is your next chapter. Thank all of you who reviewed I really appreciate being appreciated.

See you next time, Excelsior!

CatWriter


	3. Chapter 3 Enter the XMen

Harry Potter: The New Phoenix

Chapter 3: So it begins…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-Men or Harry Potter, which just goes to show, there is no justice in the world.

Pairings: Harry/? , Jean/Scott, Jean/Logan, Jean/Remus (yes, it's official, she's a slut. JK) Lily/James/? Sirius/Ororo.

Question: Ron… good guy or bad. Leave your answer in your review. Thank you.

It had been six months since the last time the Phoenix had appeared and Harry was now seven months old. Harry proved to be a bright child he could say Mama, Daddy, Mooey, Ruff-Ruff (for Sirius) and Ha wee. Sirius couldn't get him to say Padfoot or Siri or Sirius for anything. Little did he know that James and Remus had photos of him and said Ruff-Ruff every time they showed them to Harry, it became an ongoing gag to the two Marauders. Harry had developed a pretty good vocabulary for a kid who could barely walk, he said Baba, want, hungee, up, no, uh huh, yes, wuv yu, and he could point out anything he wanted that was in sight. Harry hardly ever cried and when he did, you knew something was wrong. He was a near perfect baby, he was smiles and laughs, and he could charm just about any adult with his big green emerald eyes that seemed to be more than half his face, and a full, quivering bottom lip when he was sad or upset.

Sirius came over today to visit his godson, Sirius had made Harry his heir and said even if he had kids of his own Harry would be first in his heart, Harry was a true child of the Marauders. Remus had made Harry his heir as well. Few people knew, but Remus came from a well to do family in France. He was not allowed to inherit while he was a werewolf, but any child he named as his heir and not cursed as he was could inherit. Remus loved Harry, Harry was the only child he would ever have access to, and the child just adored him, and him the child. Harry was very open and friendly with his parents, godparents and Remus. However there was another Marauder who Harry could barely stand to be in the same room as. That's right Peter Pettigrew. James and the other Marauders tried time and again to get the two together, but Harry would have none of it. Harry screamed bloody murder if Pettigrew tried to touch him, and if he touched him anyway, there would be powerful accidental magic that would fling Pettigrew across the room. Peter often wondered how accidental that magic was. The child always had a satisfied smile on its face when it used its magic to send him hurtling into a wall. The others said that was not true, but Peter had his suspicions.

Sirius was sitting in the parlor with Harry bouncing on his knee trying to get him to Siri.

"Okay Harry, say Siri. Seer Ree, come on Prongslet you can say it Seer Ree." Sirius said hopefully.

"S… S… See…(pause) Seer… Seer…RUFF RUFF." Harry laughed as the hopeful look on Sirius face change to one of frustration. James who was sitting on the love seat with Remus giggled and snickered.

"Oh yea James, that is definitely a little Marauder." Remus managed between snickers.

"Yep, that's my boy, well, our boy; he is the son of the Marauders." James said smiling so happy that he could share this sense of family with two of his best friends. Yes the Marauders were truly a family now, well all except Peter. James didn't want to admit but Peter was drifting away from them. He didn't blame Harry for that as Peter had started to fade from there group before Harry was born. He always seemed to be off on a trip or something which was strange as Peter was unemployed and lived off a small stipend left him by his family. The group were talking happily while Lily was out, she arrived a few minutes ago and went to change clothes while she was changing the floo ignited.

"Hello, anyone there? James? Lily?" Amelia Bones said.

"Hi Amy, I'm here, Lily just went upstairs to change after getting off work." James grinned.

"I told you not to call me Amy, my name is Amelia or Madam Bones and you will do well to remember I am your BOSS!" She stated forcefully but it didn't have the bite as she was smiling, 'darn Marauders, always hard to get angry with them.'

Which was true, because of Lily and Severus and the fact that James almost lost Lily because of the way treated Severus, he grew up. Yes he still had fun and played pranks but he always made sure they didn't really humiliate anyone and that everyone knew it was just in fun. It had been hard and required a lot of repentance and slavery to Severus, but the Marauders got him to forgive him. Of course the bitter man made them humiliate themselves for a year, but he forgave, and that was mainly for Lily he would always love her, and he wanted nothing more than for her to be happy and if that was with a changed and repentant Marauder so be it as long as they were still best friends. After that year, Sev became sort of fifth Marauder but without the pranks he really couldn't stomach them unless it was for revenge.

"Here's Lily now. Hey baby Amelia is on the floo."

"Thanks Hon, so Amelia what's up?

"I finally found Jean Grey; she's at the Xavier Institute for the Gifted in Westchester, PA. She's a teacher there. It's a boarding school so she's there nearly year round."

"Thanks Amelia, I really appreciate it I know it was a lot of trouble."

"It's all right, I need to develop my information collecting system for the muggle and looking for her help me develop it." Madam Bones said with a smile.

"Great can you give me the phone number, I want to call her and arrange a meeting."

Lily got the phone number from Amelia. James heard everything he could practically feel the nervousness coming off his wife in waves. Sirius heard and well, and he was anxious to see this possible new family member.

"Well, are you going to call or what? I'm curious. Maybe she's hot like Lily and then I can have my own red head." Sirius said.

SMACK! Amazingly it was Harry that smacked Sirius in the face loud enough for the sound to ring around the room. Sirius, he was holding harry at the time, looked at Harry in shock as a tiny hand print bloomed in red on Sirius' cheek. Harry laughed. Remus and James stood shocked for a moment before going off in another giggle fit.

"Thanks son, I couldn't reach him from here." Lily said, as she picked up the phone.

"Hello, Xavier Institute for the Gifted, Kitty Pryde speaking."

"Hello Ms Pryde, I would like to speak to Jean Grey please."

"Yes, Ma'am whom may I say is calling? And what is this call pertaining to."

"My name is Lily Potter, and it's a personal matter."

"Hold on a moment and I'll see if she can accept your call."

"I'm on hold. James I'm more nervous than when I said yes to you after you asked me out for the 247th time."

"Hon, I asked you 447 times." James said grinning.

"Yes, you did, but I said yes at the 247th time, but you left before I could give you an answer, so I just refused the next two hundred times."

"WHAT?"

"Hello, Jean Grey here. How can I help you?"

"Hello Ms. Grey. My name is Lily Potter, though originally I was Lily Evans. A mutual acquaintance of ours suggested that you and I may be related. She said that we were to similar not to be. She recommended that we investigate it, as it could be important in the future."

"And just who is this mutual friend?" Jean Said.

"I really can't discuss that over the phone, I'm sworn to secrecy though I believe you are the exception. Still not all phone lines are secure, so I would prefer to meet you in person." Lily said, though she realized it did sound rather cloak and dagger.

"All right, where would you like to meet?" Jean Said.

"Well, I am in England right now, but I can be there tomorrow afternoon about 2 pm your time is that all right?"

"Yes, that's fine."

"I will bring some people with me, my husband, son and a couple or three friends if that's okay?"

"Sure bring whom you like, I have the facilities here to do a DNA test it'll only take a couple of hours." Jean said, she was sure Beast being a biologist as well as medical doctor could do it no problem.

"That's great, can you talk to your family and see if they know anything? All that's left of my family is my sister Petunia and she hates my guts because…I'm different. Even if she knew something she wouldn't tell me just to be spiteful."

"Sure thing, I'll talk to Mom as soon as I hang up with you. She's the family historian she knows all about the family, her side and my Dad's it's a hobby for her. She's traced back the family ten generations on both sides already and planning on going to twenty generations by the end of next year."

"That's great, I'll see you tomorrow and I hope your mom will be there too, if we are related I would like to have more family than just Petunia. Okay, then see you tomorrow I can hardly wait. Goodbye."

"Bye."

"Well, that went great. She's going to have her mom whose the family historian look and see if she has any missing family. We'll meet them tomorrow at 2 pm their time. So who's going?

"James you and Harry are given, put your hand down."

"Well, I'm definitely going, as said I could have a redhead of my own." Sirius said grinning.

SMACK. Harry had hit him again and was grinning.

"Lily take your remote controlled slapping machine, I think he needs his diaper changed." Sirius said huffily as a second tiny handprint overlapped the first on his cheek.

That was it for James and Remus, they were hugging each other laughing hysterically tears ran down their cheeks

"Yep James, ha ha ha, definitely a Marauder." Remus managed between laughs.

"That's our boy." James gasped trying to stop laughing and breathe.

Lily smiled at her son, he was a little Marauder, but he was her son because he only did things like when someone did or said something stupid. Her boy was smarter than they knew, she just knew it.

"Come on my little remote controlled slapping machine, you need bath and a new diaper. Harry waved at Sirius as he left room and blew him a kiss, taking his little hand to his mouth and then throwing it toward Sirius, mmmmwa.

"You know, he's definitely got charm the little rascal, knows how to play me," said Sirius.

"So Remus, are you going to come with? It could be fun and I'm getting an international portkey, so it takes as many people as can touch it, so it's no bother for you come." James said knowing how Remus hated when he paid for everything.

Still the Potters were a very rich pure blood family, even richer than the Malfoys and the LeStanges put together, they just never flaunted their wealth, it served no purpose to do so and trapped them in the upper reaches of society which most Potters found to be deathly boring. So they lived modest lives, leaving the majority of their fortune alone for future generations.

Still, they did have Potter Manor, which James loved to call the Pottery barn. It was very huge and lavish building about half the size of Hogwarts. It had about 40 elves taking care of it. James and Lily spent the summers there and though they loved it just seemed too much for a small family of three, so they stayed in Godric's Hollow. When the need for a safe place came they original planned to stay in the manor, but the wards were too open because during James parents time the place was used quite often for Charity events and everyone who came got listed in the wards. So the wards had to be cleared of everyone else before they could move in, unfortunately that proved to take months, so the fidelius charm was used on the Godric's Hollow until the wards at the Manor were cleansed. The Potters had other homes of course around the world, a chalet in Bordeaux france, a home in Syndey Australia, a house on the beach of a private island in the Hawaiian Islands, house in New York City and, co-incidentally a house in Westchester, PA.

"Yea, I think I would like to go, since it's a school maybe I can find some work there, part-time as a tutor or something. I've been thinking of leaving Britain for a while, the werewolf restrictions make it too hard to find work, I hear America is lot less restrictive just requiring that we be in a holding cell by 6 p.m. on the night of a full moon." Remus said thoughtfully. "I hear they even put cushioning charms on the cell so we don't get hurt too bad."

MEANWHILE BACK AT HOGGYLAND

Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Busybody Manipulative Dumbledore sat in his office thinking of the situation. He had two candidates for the savior, Harry Potter a boy who was a half-blood like Riddle, and Neville Longbottom a boy who was a pureblood like Riddle wanted to be. The boys were born minutes apart. There was Neville at 11:50 pm on July 31 and Harry who was born 11:58 on the same day. It was so close that prophecy could apply to either boy. He knew he had to figure out which boy it was, as he had to set plans in place to keep the boys safe and humble. For Harry he figured the Durseleys would be good to raise him, they hated magic and would keep the boy low, but the problem was how to get Lily and James out of the picture. For Neville, he figured Augusta would keep the boy low, and the problem there was Alice and Frank. He didn't want to kill them after all he was the light lord, but still they needed to be removed. Finally, he came with an idea, that broke ties with him and Fawkes, oh the phoenix stayed but only until his new master of ready to bond, the old fool never noticed the link between him as his familiar was broken.

A PAVED ROAD IN WESTCHESTER P.A.

"Are you sure you got the coordinates right, James?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, we didn't want to land too close and have to explain how we just showed up in the middle of their lawn now do we?" James said. "The house is a half kilometer up the road the road."

"Well, let's get going. I'm sure Lily can hardly wait to see this relative." Remus said, he then looked for Lily and Harry and Lily was already walking down the road, the Marauders had to run to catch up.

The reached the a big gate with a intercom camera system and pressed the call bottom.

"Hello," Lily said.

"Hello, are you the Potter party?" the voice said.

"Yes we are, I'm Lily Potter."

"Excellent, the gate will open just head up the road. Some will meet you at the door." The Voice said.

The gate opened and big beautiful lavish lawn appeared, a forest could be seen oft to right side, and a playground with a lavish fountain on the left. They walked up the path, which took twenty minutes, and reached the front door, just as they were about to knock the door opened and an Asian teenage girl in a yellow trench coat and sunglasses stood, "Hi I'm Jubilation Lee, but you can call me Jubilee. I'll lead you to the sitting room, Jean and her family is waiting there. Follow me please."

They walked through the house on a short tour that Jubilee lead them on the house was nice, not the size of Hogwarts but grand in an American kind of way. The students all looked very energetic, and friendly.

The finally reached the sitting and there was a red headed woman looked so much like Lily it was almost spooky. A older woman bounced in her place for a moment before running to Lily and hugging her tightly, "Oh Jeannine, my god, I've wanted so long to hold you. I've missed you so much. Not a day went by that I didn't regret my decision to put you up for adoption, but I knew the Evans loved you and I couldn't bring myself to take you from the family you loved so much." She babbled.

"Adoption? What adoption? I thought I was finding some long lost cousin or something. Who is Jeannine?" Lily stated confused. James, Sirius, Remus and Severus stood shocked silent.

"Apparently you are, you are, we think, my twin sister." Jean said, still dazed her mother had only told her about 30 minutes before Lily's group arrived and she was still processing it.

"You know Lily, that kind of explains why you don't look anything like Petunia, you are smarter, more beautiful, sweeter personality-wise, and even taller. Frankly when you introduced her as your sister, I thought it was weird. Plus, I met your parents, you didn't look like them either. They said you took after some distant aunt so I never questioned it." James said thoughtful after coming out of his stupor.

"As much as I hate to admit and I REALLY hate to admit it, I agree with James it makes sense." Severus said. James just rolled his eyes. They may have made up but the still like to tease and harass each other it just was not as ill-willed as it had been originally.

"I don't know why they didn't tell you, they told me they would tell on your fifteenth birthday." Said .

"They died three weeks before that birthday. " Lily sniffed and James just held her.

"I think introductions are in order," Sirius said. "I am Sirius Orion Black Lord of the House of Black, this fine gentlemen next me is Remus John Lupin, next to him Severus Tobias Snape, and then there is our lovely Amy Bones."

"That's Madam Amelia Bones, and you young man had better learn to respect your EMPLOYER! Or you could find yourself looking for another JOB!" She snapped, but still it lacked the bite, and everyone could she see wasn't really angry.

"As you already know, I am Lily Potter nee Evans, this is my husband James Harrison Potter, and this little bundle of joy is our son, Harrison James Potter, or Harry as we like to call him." Lily said as Harry brightened at the mention of his name and waved. A lot of oos and ahs were heard around the room as Harry blew kisses to everyone.

"Definitely, a little charmer that one, James." Remus said.

"Like father like son." Sirius said.

"That's my boy." James said.

"Our turn I guess," Jean said. "Well, as you know I'm Jean Grey, this is my mother Janet Grey, my father, Jack Grey and my friends, Scott, my fiancée." A short man in the corner let at low growl that was noticed by the marauders but no one else. Remus' inner wolf felt it found a new possible pack member.

"The man in the corner scowling is Logan, then there's Dr. Hank McCoy, Professor Charles Xavier, he owns the school and is headmaster, next to him is my best friend Ororo Monroe. The beautiful, white haired, blue eyed, dark skinned woman smiled and Sirius felt his heart bang against his chest. Love at first sight, he thought would never apply to him but here what he felt was deeper than anything he had felt before it was beyond infatuation, it was full on Love.

"And I'm sure you've already met Jubilee." The Potter party nodded.

"Well, I think we should just face one of the questions we have now before we move on. I have to ask, are you mutants, or any of you?"

"Mutants? What's a mutant?" Sirius said.

"How could you have not heard of mutants?" Hank asked.

"Where we live, we don't get much outside news; so what are mutants?" James asked.

"A mutant is a person born with an extra ability not found in the normal human gene pool, these people are born with an x gene that gives them these abilities." Prof X said sagely.

"Abilities like what?" Remus asked suspicious.

"Abilities like, Jean would you do a demo?" The professor.

Jean made Remus float in the around the room before gently setting him back on the floor. *See Jean is a telekinetic and telephath, I am just a telepath, everyone in our group, in this school, as an ability.* The professor spoke directly in their minds before being pushed out. The group became angry, how dare he invade their minds without permission.

"How… how did you push me out?" The professor said shocked.

"Among our people it is rude to enter the mind of another without permission as well as ILLEGAL!" Lily snapped fury written on her face her companions in similar states anger.

"Please I apologize it was just a form of greeting, and I never go through others memories without their permission, I simply put my words in your mind as a form of communication, I meant no harm."

"Well, in future ask, or you will find yourself arrested, we may not come from this country but I have ties with your government that would frown on such invasions." Madam Bones said still filled pissed.

"I will Madam, but I must ask, who or what are you?" Professor Xavier asked.

The group huddled for several minutes but decided that since they were Lily's family or appear to be the could tell them without break the statue of secrecy, however if they proved unreliable they would all be obliviated.

"All right we've decided. We'll tell you the truth, but we must have your promise not to tell anyone outside this room." Madam Bones said. Just as she finished that statement there was a loud boom. The building shook.

"Professor, there is an attack on the west side coming from the forest, sir its Magneto and the brotherhood."

"All right, you all can stay here, while we take care of this. You'll be safe here. X-Men, let's go."

Jean's party except for her parents left. Lily and James looked at their group they all nodded, after all this was a school with children they couldn't stand by and do nothing the children may be hurt. They all dashed after the X-Men. Jubilee with them, and Lily still had Harry in her arms. When the reach the site of the battle, they saw that the X-men were outmatch. Apparently Magnet had recruited Mr. Sinister to his side and both their teams were attacking at the same.

Sirius looked up where the sky had been previous blue and clear to see dark grey storm clouds gather, there was a flash of lightning and he saw his Ororo flying among in the sky with no broomstick or anything, she was now dressed in a black outfit with her mid-drift exposed, and off the shoulder sleeves she had on a black tiara that made her look every bit a goddess. He was already in love with her, but now, she was a vision beyond his comprehension, and all he saw was the woman he loved. He watched as she rained down lightning bolts on the enemy. She was everything he ever wanted.

The rest of the group watched as the X-Men battled slowly some students came and the Potter party new they couldn't just stand by, everyone drew their wands, Jubilee who was about to join the battle was stopped by Lily.

"Jubilee, protect our son, we're going to help your teachers." She gave the shocked girl her son, and watch and the Potter and group started through curses at the enemy. The X-Men were grateful for the help, for Magneto had stated that he and Sinister agreed to split the children between them. Some for Magneto's Army and some for Mr. Sinister's experiments. Neither prospect sounded good to anyone at the school.

Stupify, and other curses and jinxes started to flying everywhere, soon the Potter Party decided that if they hadn't met them and seemed suspicious just stun them and sort out later.

The battle was going well until Magneto used his power to get wolverine to turn on his friends. Magneto laughed as everyone ran out of Logan's way. Stunning curses had no effect. Ten suddenly Magneto screamed. He was trapped in a giant bird claw made of flames. The claw lead to Jubilee who was hold baby Harry. Jubilee was speechless as she held the baby who has hand was out stretched out and was the source of the claw.

"You bad man." Harry said, he baby face scrunched in an angry look. "Bad man go away, all bad mans go way."

Suddenly everyone not with the school was gone, all of Magneto's and Sinister's forces were gone.

The X-Men stood frozen they had seen that claw of energy before and they were truly scared. It couldn't be. Not her, she can't. Then they thought maybe Lily was the Phoenix, they turned towards the Potter party their powers ready.

Suddenly a great bird of fire appeared in the sky. The Phoenix had returned.

End Chapter three.

I hoped you all like this. Next chapter Return of the Phoenix. How will the X-Men handle the phoenix now. How will Jean deal with it all. Read and review and I'll see about chapter 4.

Excelsior!

CatWriter


	4. Chapter 4 Return of the Phoenix

Harry Potter: The New Phoenix

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter or the X-Men you would be paying to read this. Count yourself lucky.

Chapter 4: Return of the Phoenix

Everyone stood shocked at the gigantic phoenix of flames in the sky. The X-Men were afraid and prepared for a battle they knew they couldn't win.

Lily and James Potter stared at the Phoenix in the sky and knew that their child's second Mum had arrived after six short months. They were partly afraid that this would be when she took their son. They knew she promised them years and that Harry would be ready, but Harry just did something so incredible and appeared to be in full control of his powers.

Remus, Sirius, Amelia and Severus stood dumbfounded. Amelia and Sirius had seen her before but they were still shocked, Severus and Remus hadn't and hadn't heard of her before due to the magical oath the others took so they were very confused.

The Phoenix vanished from the sky and an exact copy of Jean Grey appeared in from of them. Harry looked around from Jubilee's arms and saw the newly arrived red-head. "Mommy, Mommy!" Harry said as he held his tiny arms out towards the Phoenix. Lily couldn't help but feel hurt that Harry would call Phoenix Mommy, maybe he was ready to leave now, she thought sadly as her heart was breaking.

"Harry, I see you recognize me. I guess you are developing pretty well, and a bit smarter than the average human babe." Phoenix said as she walked over the Jubilee.

Jubilee stood frozen, she wasn't around the X-Men when they last encountered the Phoenix but she had the read the files. She knew this woman, this being could destroy the planet on whim if she desired. Jubilee shook as she held Harry, but Harry kept squirming as he reached for the Phoenix. Everyone stood perfectly still for various reasons, and when Phoenix reached to take Harry, no one was sure what to do.

Jubilee held Harry tighter and tried to duck out of Phoenix's reach, but Phoenix just smiled gently and said, "You don't have to worry child, I'll never hurt my son; please let me hold him."

Jubilee looked at the X-Men and saw confusion on their faces, then she looked at the Potters, they looked sad but nodded consent. Jubilee loosened her hold, and Phoenix easily took Harry into her arms.

"Hey, Sweetie, long time no see. Mommy missed you." Phoenix said. Harry coo'd and leaned into her warmth. A soft smile on his face like he'd just come home.

Finally, someone the X-Men finally snapped out of their shock, it was Logan. "What the hell is going on, what do you mean he is your son, I thought he was the Potters' son."

"He is the Potters' son and mine as well. After I 'died' on the moon, I left Earth for a time. While I was in space I suddenly realized that I wanted a child. Understand that as a cosmic force such a thing has never happened to me before I am immortal and eternal, I have never felt the need to have a child until then. I thought of just creating one for that was within my power, but I wanted a child that would be part human, as I still like the human race. So I was running a scan of the Earth, and I detected the Potters, Lily and James were pregnant, and I found that the child had died in the womb minutes before, while I could have just brought the child back to life, I thought this would be my chance to have the child I want. So I added my essence to that of their dead child, a new child was created, a child that was the child of the Potters' and my child as well. A test will show that the child has the DNA of all three of us. I am his mother as well as Lily." Phoenix said.

Harry suddenly became restless and looked around the room he spotted Lily and said, "Mama, Mama, up Mama."

Lily smiled her child still loved her as his mother, she walked over the Phoenix who handed him over to her gently and smiled. Lily felt so at peace now, she was never sure that if Harry realized Phoenix was his mother that he would choose her, but it seem her little boy knew who his mothers were and had come up on his own with names to tell them apart, she was Mama and Phoenix was Mommy, that would work for her.

"What brought you here; we haven't seen you for six months?" James said.

"Ah, well, I felt Harry break through one of binds, so I came to place a stronger one on." Phoenix said simply.

"Is it wise to have a child that is the son of a cosmic entity on Earth? I mean if he's like you he could destroy this world easily. How do you know that he wouldn't go dark as you did and destroy the world?" Prof X. asked.

"Well, Charles, Harry is part human, he won't have my problems controlling emotions and desires as I did as he will grow up with them. They are his. In my case, I had an entire life downloaded on me at once and in my arrogance I thought I could simply control it. But the sensations were so new and Ms. Grey was so strong willed, that I was became buried within her personality. Her needed to protect her loves and those she considered family weakened me, and I lost myself in a world of emotions and life experience not my own. Harry will be different, the emotion and life experience he gets are his and his alone, and he will grow as most children do, will learn to control his emotions like everyone else here on Earth." Phoenix said.

"Still as you've seen the boy has cosmic powers even now, what happens when he hits the terrible twos? He could have a tantrum and take out an entire city?" Dr. McCoy said as he was trying to play devil's advocate.

"I'm placing binds on his cosmic powers, he'll still have his magic and mutant abilities, but his cosmic abilities will be bound, today he broke through it because he sensed danger, I'll tighten the bind so that no cosmic power escapes, so it should be fine. I didn't make as powerful as I should because he's not even one yet, so I didn't think he could access it yet. He proved me wrong."

Phoenix turned to Lily, "If you'll give me Harry now, I can do the bind. His magic is like any other kids, and his mutant abilities won't kick in for years yet, so really everything'll be okay."

Lily gave Harry to Phoenix. Phoenix held Harry for a moment before floating him eight inches of her hands. "Okay, Love, this is going to hurt. There's no other way to do it. Remember Mommy loves you, Sweetie." Phoenix whispered to her son.

Phoenix stood still concentrated for a moment with her hands extended from her elbows in front of her, Harry laying on both her palms. Suddenly Harry rose about a foot above her hands, and then cried out in pain, 7 bands of light rose from his body.

"Sh it's okay Sweetie, I'm just releasing the old seals so that I can add new stronger ones. It's okay." Phoenix said mainly to the surrounding adults who were worried as the child cried out. Once the bands dissipated, Harry glowed then turned into fire. The fire formed a baby chick more like a chicken chick than the bald bird that Fawkes turned into it. It was small, and downy, and totally adorable, everyone woman would have wanted to cuddle the little chick had it not been made of flames.

"Okay, I'm putting new strong on bands on now." Phoenix announced. Gold colored bands appeared around the chick. As each band shrunk and sank into the chick it started to turn more human and scream. By the fifth band it was wholey a child now and such screams pain and agony didn't seem possible to come out of such a small child. Lily, James and all the X-Men tried to stop her, but Phoenix had set a shield around her and the child that none of them could penetrate. Finally they all gave up about the seventh band and the women were all in tears. The men were shaking and barely holding themselves together. Never had they heard a child so anguished and been so completely helpless to help it.

Finally the cries turned to sniffles and whimpers, and the shield came down, Lily, Jean and Ororo all rushed to take the child. Ororo knew she wasn't related to the child, but on a primal level she felt a bond, it was there, there was no denying it. Phoenix looked at Ororo and understood. Harry was a primal elemental by his very nature as he was her son and so part of the elements of the universe itself. Ororo had the potential to join Phoenix and the other cosmic beings some day, her journey into space proved as she was able to control the solar winds far easier than she could any weather pattern on earth. Phoenix figured that someday, Ororo may become her sister, and aunt to Harry. But right now Ororo had many courses to the future available to her and her being a cosmic entity was but one.

Phoenix looked at the angry faces around her and sighed, "I'm sorry my friends, I didn't mean to cause him so much pain. The choice was a bit a pain for him or the chance that he could destroy your world later. I love my son, and I like this world. I knew he could easily survive the pain so I chose your world, what would have chosen?"

They all looked sheepish as if given the circumstance they would do the same if they knew it wouldn't kill Harry they would protect the world.

Lily comforted Harry he finally stopped sniffling and snuggled into his Mama to sleep. Jean rubbed his head feeling the already unruly black mop; it was soft as goose down. Harry yawned cutely, leaned into her touch, and instantly Jean was in love. Baby's always did have a way to charm even the most harden heart.

Phoenix spoke, "I have bound his cosmic powers for the most part. He'll have very little access to that if any. I've bound his magic down to human levels; a strong human, but still human levels. His mutant abilities shouldn't kick in for a while, but I've bound them too," the X-Men looked outraged. "but just until he's in his early teens, the bind will have dissolved by then. His magical bind will have dissolved by then as well; his cosmic bind will dissolve once he's sure he can handle that power."

"Jean I would like to speak with you in private." Phoenix asked.

"Um, sure lets head to the sitting room."

Once they arrived in the sitting the room. "Jean, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Phoenix said.

"I don't know what you want, you took years of my life with my friends away. They mourned me, and my parents mourned their daughter. And when you left, you left a bit of your power with attached memories of some of crimes in me. I felt those two billion people die, and I was helpless. You just flew off like it was nothing."

"I know Jean. And it haunts me. I did what I did to you out of curiosity. For all my power and might, for all my wisdom of the universe, I had never felt emotion. I had the universe as my playground but I didn't know how to play. I did my job, but I felt nothing, no joy, no pain, no anguish…nothing. Then one day, I wondered if there was more. And then I felt your need, and suddenly I had an idea, I could be you, I could copy you and live your life for a while, learn emotions. I thought it would be for a week or maybe a month, but I lost myself in you, I actually believed I was you. I was so lost and then you know the rest about mastermind and all that. I just wanted to say I never meant for it to be so long or to do the things I did. And I'm sorry, I would go back and change it, but it would undo what good came out of it. Good like my son, good like saving the universe from the Emcron Crystal. If I go back and change, you wouldn't have the power to do the things I did, so all I can say if I'm sorry."

"Phoenix, I don't know if I can ever forgive you, but I did agree to something, at the time and in the situation I was in I would have made a deal with the devil if it would have saved the man I love and my friends. So actually I can forgive you, but I just can't ever forget. I don't think we will ever be close, but I think we can put aside our differences if only for my twin and nephew."

"Thank you. Maybe one day I'll do you a favor and maybe make up for the harm I caused you. We best get back before they think I switched us again." Phoenix smiled, and Jean gave a small smile as they went to join the others.

Jean and Phoenix returned and the X-Men stood shocked the two women walked were laughing. Professor X quickly checked both their minds, still not fully trusting Phoenix. Both women allowed him to check their time in the room but no further. Jean liked her privacy and Phoenix didn't think the old man could hand the knowledge and wisdom of the universe without going mad. After all it did drive Mastermind completely insane.

The new Potter/X-Men family stayed together for three days at the mansion before deciding to return to England. Lily and Jean both forgave their parents for putting Lily up for adoption, though there was still some hurt on both sides. Phoenix remained all the while, she saw Jean as another sister, even if Jean was still a bit distant, but it was slowly changing. Harry was in heaven he had four mothers as far as he could tell. He had Mama, Mommy, 'Roro and Auny G(Jean). Each woman loved to hold him, and cuddle him, they all fed him and change his nappy. They all took turns playing with him and he could feel the love of a mother rolling off each and every one of them. James was ever the proud father, and Sirius had given up on redheads. His heart and eyes were set on silvery white hair, sapphire blue eyes, and mahogany skin. And low and behold one day she picked up his wand and sparks flew out the end and small explosion blew up a vase. She was magical. Sirius wanted to take her to Diagon Alley and get her a wand straight away. But she couldn't go, she had gotten a call from her tribe in Africa that seemed very urgent and vague. She left but promised to call Sirius when she got back; that was on the third right before they made to leave.

"Jean," Lily said, "I've talked to James. And I or rather we would like to ask you something." Lily said.

"What?"

"Jean, will you be Harry's godmother? I mean if anything happened to us would you raise him, and love him? I want you to ask Ororo as well. This will mean that he will have three godmothers, but I want him to be raised by you and Ororo. His first godmother is a bit old, she like forty six now, she can represent him in the magical world, but I want you and Ororo to raise him if you are both still living together, if not than joint custody. I feel that Ororo will have a place in life, an important one, so I want you both to share him. Can you be his godmother?"

"YES, I'd love to be his godmother, and of course I'd take him in. But I would prefer for you still be here sis. I wish you and James would stay here, you are all safe here. We could Stephen put up wards no one can get through after all as Sorcerer Supreme his magic can't be beat; please I would feel better if you all stayed here. With so many X-Men around, that's more protection."

"We can't stay here Jean, the spell is almost complete on the cottage, and the manor will be ready in two months. Nothing can get past centuries old pureblood family wards. Once they are wiped and reset, we'll be safer there than anywhere else on earth. Peter is a secret keeper and Sirius is the decoy, and while I don't trust Peter with our lives, James does. I'm sure we'll be fine, besides James has to get back to work and I have some things get ready for the move to the manor. It'll be fine."

Never trust a rat…

The Potters arrived home and the first thing they did the next day was to change their will. They made six copies and had them sent to, one was kept by the goblins, The Magical Department of Records, Jean Grey, Sirius Black, Amelia Bones and most unfortunately Albus Dumbledore. Fortunately, they never told Albus about the X-Men or Lily's twin sister, and they for sure weren't going to Petunia. Also fortunately all the Marauders and Lily and Amelia were powerful Occumens. For the Marauders it was part of being Aurors, though they learned in Hogwarts after they figured out how he kept getting busted on some of the earlier pranks. Lily learned it because it helped to focus her mind, and she proved to be one of the best, second only to her friend Severus, and that could have changed since Hogwarts since she was still practicing.

When Albus Dumbledore got the will he nearly released accidental magic that would have destroyed his office and all the paintings. He couldn't tell who the boy was to go from the will it was hidden by magic until the reading, but he knew it would move the boy out of his sphere of influence. He thought he would be named executor of the will, but it had gone to Amelia Bones that was very bad, she would follow the will to the letter. Dang it.

Dumbledore still wasn't sure who the prophecy spoke of it, it could have been either Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom. He decided early on after their birth that he would watch them both and see who had the potential power to stop the dark lord.

Dumbledore believed in the prophecy wholeheartedly and it never occurred to him that it could be fake, that a seer with little seeing ability would make it up just to get a job. Worse yet, when Dark Lord his snippet of it, he believed it just as much as Dumbledore. Proving both men to be extremely foolish, it would be really sad if it was for the fact that so many people's lives and future were to be effected by it.

James and Lily never really believed in the prophecy, frankly they liked to think that people made their own futures, but they knew that if Dumbles and Voldie believed it they would move heaven and earth to make it either true, or not true. This meant that their son would be in danger from both sides of the war. Voldie trying to outright kill him and Dumbles trying to mold his little weapon. So the Potters went into hiding to figure out what to do. Honestly if the wizarding world would stand up and defend itself then Voldie would have never gotten so big, but alas they are sheeple and sheeple don't act unless lead. With all this in mind, of course the Potters were NEVER going to make Dumbles executor of their will or give him any say in the raising of their son, further they explicitly wrote that UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES was Harry to even know that there was a Petunia Durseley, Vernon Durseley, Dudley Durseley or Marge Durseley existing on earth, and He was NEVER TO BE RAISED BY THEM AT ALL HE WAS NEVER TO BE EVEN BROUGHT WITHIN TEN MILES OF THEM, or SURREY. They sited the family's long standing hatred of anything that didn't fit into their world view of "normal." James and Lily stated quite firmly that harry would be abused or even killed if place with Durseleys. This part of the will was very readable and it gave Dumbledore all the wrong ideas.

Three days later it was Harry Eighth month birthday and like all the other months the Potters through a small party for family and friends. The Marauders, the Longbottoms, McGonagall, Hagrid, The Bones, and a man none of them had never met before; the Marauders all but Peter had met him before, for some reason they never told Peter about New York and finding Lily's sister. Peter was drifting a way and they just thought he didn't need to know it was enough that he was secret keeper as of yesterday. The stranger stated that he was an acquaintance of James and Lily's that he was in town for the day and got invited to the party. He was introduced as Logan.

Something about James and the Marauders was always off to Logan, and now this older woman McGonagall had it too. James and Lily's scent smelled like it had an under scent of deer and stag to it, Sirius smell liked a bit of dog, Remus like a bit of wolf, and Peter smell like a bit of rat. McGonagall smelled liked a bit of cat. Logan made a mental note to ask James about it after the party. What was really bothering Logan though was that two people at this party had a scent that was the scent of the betrayer. The rat smelly guy smelled scared like something was going to happen at any second even though he acted like everything was normal. Logan's nose which was sharper than Remus' except a day before the full moon, detected it. The other person that smelled of betrayal though a different scent was the old man with a long beard. He smelled desperate but not afraid like the rat man. He smelled like though used car salesman who would sell you lemon and make sound like a Rolls Royce. His entire body language seemed the grandfatherly but ever so often there was something else about it that rubbed Logan wrong.

The party went well, and everyone gave presents to little Harry was asleep 90 minutes into the party. Rat man left early but that was fine by Logan if he got anymore scared Logan feared his feral side would attack such easy pray. Logan layed on his bed in the guest room the Potters had insisted that he stay with them until he went back to the states. But from his room Logan super hearing could hear every word spoken by James, Lily and Dumbledore who had stayed after the party.

"James I received the changed will, I thought you were going to make Executor, I thought you trusted me to care of Harry if anything happened?" Dumbledore half pleaded.

"Albus, before we didn't have much of a choice we were going to make you executor, but we decided to switch to Amelia months ago, she's like family and we love her so it's logical besides she's one of Harry's godmothers. We only just got the chance to do it now." James said feeling safe to admit that much, as no paperwork in the wizarding world revealed the existence of Jean and Ororo. Heck most of the paper in the muggle world didn't reveal those to as having any connection to the Potters.

"Well, who is Harry to go to, if not me or Amelia… Sirius?"

"Sirius is one of the people but he's not alone. Harry will be perfectly safe if anything happens to us, we could have stayed there now, with his god parents, but we chose to comeback to help with the war and to close any loose ends, we are actually planning on moving there at some point when Harry is older in a year or two. He may not even go to Hogwarts." James said smiling. Not knowing that he had said exactly the wrong thing to Albus at that statement.

"James Hogwarts is a Potter family tradition every Potter has gone there for the last five hundred years." Dumbledore said trying to at least convince him to send Harry to Hogwarts in the future.

"Yes and before that we went to Beaubaton and Durmstrang, and Hogwarts. Besides, you know I'm not one for traditions and that pureblood none sense. If I was Harry wouldn't be who he is, I'd've married Greengrass' daughter or Madam Bones' younger sister, you know I go my own way and so will Harry if he chooses to go to Hogwarts I won't stop him and if he chooses to go somewhere else I won't stop him either.

Dumbledore decided to put his cards on the table. "What about the Prophecy, James? Harry could be the boy, the one to stop Voldemort."

"I don't believe in prophecies Albus I never did. I went into hiding because I knew Voldie would believe it, and come after us. I can tell you one thing Albus, Harry is NOT the child of the prophecy, even if it was true, and it's not. It cannot be Harry. The prophecy is false just a lie made up by a desperate woman to get a job she knew she wasn't really qualified for; I suggest you question her under veritaserum to find the truth Albus, because I guarantee you Harry is not the child you think he should be. And if you try to push him into that role, heaven help you, because nothing else can." James said cryptically.

"James, the prophecy says the child would be born at the end of July of Harry was." Dumbledore said.

"Albus, true or false, Babies are born every day. What if no wizarding children had been born that day would search other countries? Search in the muggle world? Search among other magical creatures? What would have taken for you to give on this fake prophecy? Yes Harry was born at the end of July so was Neville and if you check the birth records for the planet you will see that thousands of babies were, what makes you this prophecy is restricted to just Britian? What make you think that aside from being told the prophecy that you actually have anything to do with it? And that's if it was true which again it is not. Did you even do a reference check on Trelawney before the interview?" James said waiting for an answer.

"Well, no. She was to bring them to the interview."

"Sometimes for a man who's pushing 140 years old, you're more naïve than that 14 year old. I'm not even going to ask why you never checked her references. The fact is I did check her references. Did you she has a history of making false prophecies and having fake visions to get attention or to scare people she doesn't like? While she is the great-great-great-granddaughter of the famous seer Cassandra Trelawney, the seeing ability has been reduced by a quarter every generation thanks to a curse put on Trelawney line by a sorcerer who didn't heed her warnings and so lost his entire family, he blamed Cassandra and placed a generational curse on the family. Sybil Trelawney has to date not made a single prophecy that came true. Not one. However because her mother still had the ability she saw what a real prophecy looked like and she could fake it. And that Albus is what she is doing now, and you fell for it hook, line and sinker. Why do you think she applied to Hogwarts? She couldn't get work as a real seer and figured it would be simpler just to teach. She doesn't even have a real degree in Divination she just gets by, by saying she her famous relative's descendent." James said.

Dumbledore stood shocked. He never investigated Trelawney, what if James is right? As these thoughts raced through Dumbledore's mind. James said. "Albus it's late and I have to be up early think about what I've said. Have a good night." James escorted the headmaster to the Floo and sent him to Hogwarts, and then head up to join his wife in bed.

End of Chapter 4

Hey everyone sorry about the long wait, and I'm sorry that I didn't get to the attack just yet, but I wanted to lay some ground work first. This chapter was really hard to write and still doesn't feel right to me. The next chapter WILL have the attack and we will see how Dumbles handles James revelations about his Divinations teacher… even if James is right, will Dumbles change his plans any? Phoenix left a little parting gift for the X-Men and the Potter group. What could that be? To find the answers to these questions…PLEASE REVIEW, it'll speed up the updates because I know you like the story, if not… well, classes start next week and I could be studious and not have time for this. I'm wanting to continue it but I need incentive people. If you like please review. Thank you

CatWriter: the cat who writes. MEOW.


	5. Chapter 5 So It Begins

**Harry Potter: The New Phoenix**

_Disclaimer_: I don't own the X-Men or Harry Potter because the universe would never be that kind to me, so I suffer.

AN: Someone asked why make Dumbles a bad guy when both HP and X-men have enough bad guys. Here's the answer, I hate Dumbledore. Anyone who leaves a child in the Durseley household is just as much a child abuser as the Durseleys in my book. Even the ASPCA will check on a puppy it puts up for adoption, why couldn't Dumbles do that? You and I both know that Dumbles had Harry's invisibility cloak so why didn't he check on Harry? The Durseleys would have not known he was there. I Hate Dumbles for his placement of harry and his secret keeping and before you all start on his excuses, just remember they are just that…excuses. Ten years in a cub board and barely allowed to eat, and since it's a children's books you know JKR left out the more gruesome aspects. Yep, HATE, HATE, HATE DUMBLES. I LOVE DUMBLE BASHING!

**Chapter 5: So it begins**

Dumbledore went back to his office. He was in shock. So many of his plans were set, they were already in motion, how could he have made such a basic error? He thought back and remembered that he'd seen Severus running off to tell Voldemort the prophecy and figured in that moment that it must be true. He never bothered to check Trelawney references. Albus devised a plan to get the truth from the woman.

**Next day**

Albus invited Trelawney to his office for tea and to discuss the new semester. He had placed veritaserum in her tea cup.

"So Sybil, how's the year been for you? It's nearly end of year in another month." Albus said casually as he watched her take a sip of her tea. He decided to wait until she finished the who cup before questioning her, he set out several savory dishes that would make her drink her tea quickly and it worked. Her eyes glazed over.

"The year has been boring, I keep making up all these stupid visions and these stupid children keep believing me." She said with glazed eyes.

"Sybil the prophecy you told me for the interview was that true?" Dumbledore asked.

"No."

"Why did you lie?" Dumbledore asked his mind reeling. How could have fallen for this charlatan.

"I lied because I needed the job. No one would hire me as a seer since my prophecies never come true. I knew children were born every day, I figured if I just picked a time it would seem true. The rest of it was just a poem I made up, and used enough vague info that could apply to anyone or anything. A common trick for muggle seers who don't have the real talent that I should have but don't."

"You idiotic woman did you think of the consequences of your action, you made a target of child for the dark lord."

"No, I didn't think of the consequences, I'm not a seer after all." Trelawney said. She was horrified she had revealed all of her secrets and she couldn't stop herself. She would lose this cozy job, she just knew it.

Dumbledore had never been so angry in all his life, he hadn't been this angry when he faced off with his old lover Grindelwald. He wanted nothing more than to crucio this woman till her eyes bled and her mind was utterly destroyed. But he was stopped because he knew the portraits wouldn't hold this secret. They are bound to keep his secrets but not if he physically harms a teacher or student of the school, and this lying sack of hippogriff dung was a teacher much to his regret. Dumbledore looked furious and the Trelawney knew she was in trouble. The office shook with his fury. Fawkes broke the bond he had with the old man right there and then. He stayed though to wait for his new bond partner. Fawkes was a telepath, so Dumbledore would never know the difference until Fawkes bonded with his new partner. Dumbledore waved his wand at Trelawney and did a silent obliviated, he then told her she fell asleep half way through tea, and then dismissed her, as she apologized for being rude.

'Hmm, Voldemort believes the prophecy and belief in a prophecy can make it come true, this one may be false but I could use the child, whichever one he may be, to tire out Riddle, and then go in for the kill myself. I will have saved the wizarding world again and the child will be a hero…posthumously. Even if the child survives, I can make him out to be the next dark lord, and when I take him out; again I'm a hero.

"Yes, that could work, how I missed my hero days. I could get all the cute boys I could want; the world begging me to be their protector, the money, the political power. Yes, I have to get it all back. Sure I have fame now and power but every day that moron Fudge tries to grow a bit more back bone. People aren't as in awe of me as they used to be. Right now I'm actually ruling the country through Fudge, but if Malfoy and the other Deatheaters keep at it, his greed will take him over and he'll be useless to me. Still that won't be for years to come as I have him under a potion, and imperius, but they won't last forever since they are the weak versions, if I used the full power of either, I would be discovered. I think I'll have the Potter the boy, be the one. It's a simple thing to get Pettigrew to report to his master, he's such a good little spy for me. Peter giving Voldie false information while only reporting back to me alone. I just have to be sure to arrive at the Potter in time to save Harry but not James and Lily.' Dumbledore smiled at his own treachery.

Fawkes shook his head sadly, at one point Dumbledore had been worthy of phoenix, he defeated Grindelwald because the man was going insane and worked with muggles and planned the destruction of the world, to build his new order. Dumbledore may have loved him, but he had a good heart despite his original plans for Pureblood rule. Dumbledore was finally pushed to stop Grindelwald when he developed a magical version of the atomic bomb the Americans were working on. It broke Dumbledore's heart but he had to stop him. The sacrifice he made for the world of his own lover made him worthy of a phoenix companion; however the fame, perks got to him and he slowly began to corrupt. At first Fawkes was okay with his excesses, after all, everyone voluntarily gave him the money, the power, the boys came to him on their own. Fawkes thought him strong enough to resist the temptations presented and at first he was, but as time when on he began to crave the power, the money, the perks. And slowly he came to believe his own hype as the greatest and wisest wizard in the world, he deserved what was given and was correct to take it when it was not. The corruption was so slow that Fawkes nearly missed until the fake prophecy came and then he started to plan his manipulations. Now, the corruption was complete and all Fawkes could do was try to protect the world from the man that he became.

It was a few days later that Albus propositioned Peter to tell Voldie the secret; he claimed that it would get him in good with Voldie and make him a better spy. Peter refused, he may have played the traitor but he wasn't really one, he was just a spy, and he wouldn't betray his friends even if they were keeping secrets from him. Peter threatened to tell his friends everything about being a spy for Dumbles, taking the mark as part of his role and the fact that Dumbles tried to get him to sell out his friends. Dumbles couldn't have that so he imperiused Peter to betray his friends. It would be years before Peter could break it and be his true self, but for now he was Dumbles' slave.

Under the imperius Peter believed Dumbles that his friends were thinking he was a weak fool, that that was why they didn't trust him. Originally Peter knew they didn't trust him because he was distancing himself from them, because of his spy role. He completely understood and had planned to explain everything when the time was right. He even left a will at Gringotts that explained everything and was backed up by pensive memories. But now under the imperius powered belief that his friends were traitors to him, he did as he was bid.

Voldemort's lair

"Peter, my loyal servant, what news do you bring me." Voldie said in an almost fatherly tone, but there was something sinister in it that rotted that notion.

"I've been made Secret Keeper to the Potters, my lord. They think me some weak fool, but after you destroy them than I will be the one who was smart enough to survive."

Voldemort looked at Peter, something wasn't right, sure the boy worked for him, spied on Dumbles for him but the boy never gave up anything about the other marauders. Those were secrets he couldn't even torture out of him; Voldemort respected that loyalty to his friends and expected that same loyalty to be extended to him. But now he was turning on his friends, maybe he wasn't the honorable and loyal person Voldie thought he was. Maybe he was the miserable rat his animagus form portrayed him to be. Yes, the rat was only with him because he was the biggest bully on the playground that meant if anyone bigger came along we leave him. Yes, all belief in Peter died with his betrayal of his childhood friends.

"They are at number 777 Godric's Lane, Godric's Hollow, my lord." Peter said with a smile. Voldemort looked at his face as he betrayed his friends with a smile on his face and probably a song in his heart. Voldemort kicked him hard in the face, and then left to go after his pray. Before he left he sent Belatrix and four other Deatheaters to the Longbottoms, just cover all his bases he said. He instructed them to see if the Longbottoms knew of a spy in his camp. He figured the torture would make them speak, and then they would kill the child.

777 Godric's Lane, Godric's Hollow

James and Lily were at home on Halloween night. They heard the trick or treaters outside and but knew they wouldn't knock on their door as the charm made the house not exist for any who didn't have the secret.

"James, it's sad that we can't have trick or treaters here. I know how much your in ner Marauder loves this holiday. I'm sorry we can't enjoy it, and it's Harry's second Halloween too. I really wanted to dress him up this year and make the rounds." Lily said sadly.

"Yea Hun, I know. I've always love to have fun with the kids in their costumes. It's just so fun to scare the crap out of them and then give the best candy on the block. I really wanted to do a haunted house this year, too. But the safety of our family and our son comes first." James said.

"Yes, you're right. There will be many more Halloweens and we'll celebrate them all as a family. Next year we'll have the biggest and scariest haunted house in town, I think we can get a few of the Hogwarts ghosts to come and participate muggles have so many things that can make it look like a real ghost all we have to do is just buy that and then let the real ghost have some fun. I know Nearly-Headless Nick and the Bloody Baron would love it." Lily said smiling. She was bouncing Harry on her knee; he laughed and giggle and said "Faster Mama, Faster."

Harry Potter had grown some since their time with the X-Men. He was three inches taller, he put on a good ten pounds, and he was a very happy toddler. His intelligence was still beyond his age, he seemed like a smart three year old even though he was only 15 month old. He was a curious child, always asking the most dreaded question in Parentdom…"why..?" Oh the little boy drove James up the wall and down the other side with that one.

"Daddy, why do you breathe?" "Daddy, why do you shave?" "Daddy why does Mama shave?" "Daddy, do I have shave between my legs too." (A/N this story if rated M, I thought I put something M in it.) "Daddy why did you marry Mama? Where does Magic come from? Where's is Mommy?" "Daddy why is the sky blue and grey sometimes." And the question just went on and on and on. James usually wound up giving him to Lily and running to Sirius to get a stiff drink. Still, despite all the questions, one thing was very clear, Harry loved his parents. He would always say he loved his Mama's long hair and how she read to him. He always loved how Daddy took him flying on the broom, but always wondered why Mama yelled at Daddy afterwards. Harry loved how his father could change into a stag. He just loved everything about his parents, and they loved him. Lily always told him,

"Harry-Berry I'll love you till all the stars go out in the sky, til all the universe end, and then when it's all started again, I'd love you more and more. You are my star-child, my baby of love and joy and I'll always love you." Then she would put him in bed and then sing "Sweet Dreams" by Eurythmics.

James put the television and they got a horror movie to watch, of course James got a really scary one because he wanted to cuddle little. So as James got ready to put on the movie classic, "Friday the 13th part 4." Lily got up to take Harry to put him down for the night. It was nine o'clock and his bedtime. She was just reaching the stair when they felt the wards fall.

"He's here. Lily quick take Harry and run and I'll hold him off."

"No, James we can fight together."

"Damn it Lily protect our child, now go."

"James, I love you." Lily said she then ran up the stair with Little Harry in her arms.

"I love you too, now and forever." James whispered as he squared his should to prepare for a battle he knew he couldn't win.

Lily got to the nursery to look for the portkey. They kept in a drawer by Harry crib so that it be grabbed quickly in an emergency like now. The Portkey was gone.

Elsewhere

Peter Pettigrew sat in Voldemort's headquarters twirling a necklace with a gold lion head on it. "People really shouldn't leave portkeys lying around in a nursery anyone can find it there."

Godric's Hollow

Lily looked around and thought of the last time she saw the necklace. It was when Peter was here, he was in the room, and then I left to get Harry a fresh bottle. "That traitorous little rat, I'll gut him when this is over. James believed in him!"

James was having a hard time of it. Voldemort was every bit as powerful as everyone thought, but James Potter was no pusher over, and very few knew that the Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin. Yes, James was a crafty as they came; if he wanted he could put Snape to shame. He saved his Slytherin side for battles, and it had saved him many of a time. But now would be different, he knew, but it wasn't about his survival it was about giving Lily enough time to get Harry and herself safely away.

"I have to admit Potter; you would have been excellent addition to my army. If you had joined me I would put you straight into my inner circle." Voldemort said.

"Ah, shucks Voldie, you keep talking like that and you're going to make me blush." James said in American western accent as he sent a reducto, two disarming, and an Avada Kedavera spell at Voldie. The first three spells, his shield stopped the third one he simply sidestepped.

"The things you've pulled in this fight, is worthy of any Slytherin." Voldemort said and he blasted yet another clone of James. James spent a year mastering the cloning substitution spell and it had saved him many times. Through clones, acrobatics, and magical traps James had battled Voldemort to a stand still for a full half hour, but unfortunately he was tiring and Voldemort had relied mainly on his vast power for the battle, in short James was tired and Voldemort wasn't. Voldemort's shield was as hard as diamond and James couldn't break through it. Oh he got around it a few times, and Voldemort knew for a fact that he was battling a champion against anyone other than himself, or Dumbledore, but the fact of the matter was that James was battling Voldemort and Voldemort knew as well as James that his battle had a foregone conclusion.

Forty five minutes into the battle, and James was tired. He was firing spells with his left hand as his right was broken by a reducto spell that got reflected back at him. His spell aim was off and his magical reserves were low, he couldn't dodge spell anymore, he simply at the end of his strength. Finally Voldie hit James good arm with a bone breaking curse and he was now defenseless.

"Potter, I've got to admit that was one of the displays of fighting prowess I've seen since, well, me, back in my Hogwarts days of course. So out of respect, I'll offer you once again a chance to save yourself and your wife, join me."

"Will you spare Harry?" James asked.

"No, the child could grow to be my downfall." Voldemort said.

"But the Prophecy was a fake." James said.

"You've fought with valor, why do you want to go out with a lie on your lips?" Voldemort said.

"I'm not lying, look at me. Look in my eyes, I'm not lying. The Prophecy was a fake made by a desperate woman looking for a job. That's all. She made up everything. I check out her work history, her time in school everything. It's the way my family does business we know everything we possibly can about a person before doing business with them. You know Potter Enterprises is one of the biggest companies in the world; you don't get to be that by falling for every charlatan that comes down the pike. Didn't you investigate her?" James said desperately hoping reasoning and the truth will save his family.

Voldemort froze, no, he didn't investigate her, he thought if Dumbledore believed it must come from a reliable source, he watched Dumbledore's action since Snape told him the prophecy and everything said that Dumbles believed it, so surely he checked the woman out.

"You're lying, I've watched Dumbledore, and he believes the prophecy is his only hope of beating me. It's real he checked her out." Sneered Voldemort.

"Believe me, I did check her out, just like checked you out, Tom Mavalo Riddle. I know your mother was a Gaunt and directly descend from Slytherin. She named you after your father as she died. And that she was the closest thing to a same person in your family. I know she used a love potion on a muggle and when she stopped he left her because she was a witch. I know you grew up in an orphanage and was treated badly, I know you made up Lord Voldemort while at Hogwarts. Please believe me, I did check her out, she's nothing but a damn fraud!

"Dumbledore knows he's losing the war, he's desperate for some hope, he was going to check her references after the interview, but when she made that thrice damned prophecy he saw hope and never investigated her. I did. She's a lying con artist and she took advantage of a desperate old man. Please, don't hurt my family because of the lying scumbag witch!" James pleaded.

"I don't think Dumbledore is the desperate one, I think you are. You just want to save your family, well, sorry I'm not falling for it. Rest in peace Potter, but don't worry you won't be alone for long. AVADA KADEVERA!" The green curse struck the injured and man his eyes closed and there was nothing.

As Voldemort headed to the steps, Sirius Black ran into the room. "James, James, get Lily you have go, I can't find Peter I think…" Sirius stopped when saw James lying unmoving on the floor. "JAMES! No, no, no."

"Sirius Black, heir to the Black family. Your mother promised me you would join me. But then you ran away to the Potters, and I got with that traitorous brother of yours." Voldemort said as he stood by the steps spinning his wand casually in his fingers.

"James you killed James." Sirius cried as he stood away from the body, and readied for battle.

"I think I have time to play with you, I've sealed the house the only way in or out is through the door you just entered so I know my prey will be there. Aren't you curious as to why your baby brother died?" Voldemort taunted.

"He failed some mission for you, undoubtedly. Stupify, diffindo, expelliarous." Sirius yelled as he dove behind the sofa.

Voldemort shielded against all three spells, casually with a swish of his wand. "No, your brother died because he wanted to prove himself to you."

"What? You're lying. My brother Regulus followed you like my mother told him. He believed everything she said obeyed her in everything and therefore he obeyed you." Sirius said as he shot off six more spells far more powerful than his opening bally.

"Yes, your brother joined me to please his mother, but he loved you. He was going to steal something very powerful and important to bring to you, he got away with it too, it hasn't been found. Your brother wanted you to love him again, to believe in him and he gave his life trying. Since you don't know what I'm talking about that means that you never got it. This means that no one knows where it is, that's safe enough for me." Voldie said.

Sirius stood up shocked. For some reason he know Voldie was telling the truth, he didn't need any tricks to get to him a powerful reducto would destroy his cover, in seconds. Regulus, his brother died trying to prove himself, to Sirius. Voldemort fired a silent Avada Kedavera spell, and so Sirius died next to James.

In the nursery

It had been nearly an hour and the battle stopped about five minutes ago. Lily tried everything to get out. The windows are sealed and unbreakable magically, probably by Voldemort. She couldn't aparate no matter how much power she put into it. She made nine portkeys they didn't work. She thought about a spell of protection she found some years ago, but the spell requires the sacrifice of three, and her James only make two, she hadn't known about Sirius. "Damn it." She ran all over the second floor trying to find something to protect herself and child. Even the gun she got from her father was gone, 'thrice curse that Peter to Hell and may he roast forever'. She thought. All the ornamental swords were downstairs and she didn't dare try to sneak down there and leave Harry alone. She paced the room thinking.

Harry stood in crib, his lip trembling and his eyes glassy with unshed tires. He wasn't sure what was going up but he knew it was bad. He searched for the power he used at Uncle Charlie's but he couldn't get it to work. He still had his magic and powers how to get to them. He didn't know what to do. He could feel the fear radiating off Lily and the noise of the battle downstairs scared the little toddler too.

Lily looked at Harry saw the glassy eyes and trembling lip. She picked him and held him and sang his favorite bed time song.

Sweet Dreams are made of these,

Who am I to disagree?

I've travelled the world and the seven seas,

Everybody's looking for something.

Some of them want to use you.

Some of them want to be used by you.

Some of them want to abuse you,

Some of them want to be abused.

Lily sang the song and Harry relaxed a little but he was still scared, and when the door exploded and Lily screamed Harry started to cry.

"Sh, sh, it's okay, sweetie it'll be all right." Lily said as Harry quieted, she put him back in his crib.

"Please, don't hurt my baby." She said and she put her wand on the floor slowly so Voldemort could see.

"See, I'm not armed, I just beg you, please don't hurt him. He's innocent he hasn't done anything to you." Lily pled.

"It's not about what he's done, it's about what he could do. Now step aside little girl and I'll let you live." Voldemort said and he took a step closer, he remembered is promise to Severus.

"No, please take me, take me instead. He not the one in the prophecy, the prophecy is fake. Please don't do this."

"Your husband tried that pathetic lie right before I killed. Now, move out of my way and you will live, obstruct me, and your husband won't be lonely where ever he wound up." Voldemort said.

Lily stood in front of Harry, she knew his powers were bound he couldn't defend himself. She never should have let Phoenix bind his powers so tightly he barely did accidental magic anymore.

"Have it your way. I'll kill you first then the boy. AVADA KEDEVERA!" Lily felt the floor in front of Harry's crib. Harry may not have had full access to his cosmic powers but he still had some cosmic awareness, he could see his shocked mother's soul rise out of her body and look at him. Instinctively he knew she would be gone forever. He cried.

"Mama, Mama please don't leave me. Mama!" Harry cried, he thought of his father and called for him. "Daddy, Daddy, Mama hurt, Daddy." Harry screamed as he saw his mother look at him sadly, just out of reach.

"He won't come." Voldemort said as advanced on the child. Harry looked passed Voldemort to see his father's shade come and hold his mother's, they had such sad expressions on their ghostly faces. Already Harry could see them starting to fade. "Mama, Daddy please don't leave me. MOMMY!" Harry called out with everything he had.

"Your parents are dead child, and soon your will join them. So you are the one that is supposed to defeat me. I can sense power in you, but right now it is next to nothing, compared to my might." Voldemort gloaded.

Harry's cry went out, further than any human child cry did. It wasn't heard by most but a few with an awareness did hear it. Jean Grey and Ororo Monroe heard Harry's cry, Jean screamed and she realized her newly established bond with her twin was gone. The bond was only 7 months old but it was a twin bond. The severance of it hurt and she felt the lost of twin, so very deeply. Ororo heard it as she was nearing cosmic power herself, and her own love for her erstwhile son, allowed her to hear his cry, but she had to take care of Jean before going to him. Jean had become hysterical at the loss of the bond to her twin and even the professor couldn't reach her and her powers were destroying the mansion. Ororo could only pray that Harry could hold on until help could arrive. She found the time to call Sirius to have him check on the Potters, but she never got an answer.

The cry of "MOMMY" would reach into the stars to reach Harry's Mommy but it would be years before the cry reached her, and she reached him, she was so far out, and with his powers bound as they were, the cry didn't have the power to travel much faster than 10 times light speed, so by the time Phoenix got the cry years would have passed for poor little Harry even though she could cross the distance in three days.

"You will die now child, no one will save you, and I will have my immortality."

"You're a bad man, a very bad man." Harry said looking angrily at the man who hurt his Mama and Daddy.

"Yes, I suppose I am a very bad man, and I'm about to make you a very DEAD boy. Goodbye Harry Potter, say hello to your parents."

"No you say good bye."

Voldemort gritted his teeth, he really did hate children. "AVADA KEDEVERA!"

Harry knew that was bad it made Mama stop, it would not make him stop, he wouldn't let it stop him. Harry concentrated everything he had and for a brief moment his cosmic powers came through, a giant bird of prey's claw made of fire appear in front of Harry, the claw the caught most of the curse but a small bit of power broke through and left a lightning shaped cut on Harry's forehead. The rest of the curse the claw threw back at a shocked Voldemort, he'd never seen such a thing before in his life. The curse that was thrown back of him was magnified threefold and disintegrated his body to black ash.

Voldemort's outraged soul circled the room, then a small sliver of it broke apart and it searched for a place to attach itself, and gravitated to Harry's bleeding wound. The soul was attached to the cut for a few moments; in that time Harry's magic copied some of the abilities that Voldemort had, like his parseltongue ability, and his affinity to the dark arts among others. The evil bit of soul recognizing that Harry was but a baby tried to take him over. Big mistake, Harry's cosmic powers were still active and it destroyed the soul shard when it proved a threat. Harry was now a parseltongue, and an affinity for the dark arts, but those were small things, compared to Harry's own cosmic, mutant and magical powers. Basically Harry was already a power to be feared, what he got from Voldemort was really nothing for him.

Voldemort's soul flew through the roof for parts unknown. Harry alone looked as his parents and they were fading more and more. Just as they were almost unable to be seen a beautiful woman in a white dress with white hair walked/glided into the room. She had a beautiful Asian face, a kind smile on her face and a large book she held to her chest; she was death.

"Let's see, 777 Godric's Lane, Godric's Hollow, England. Yep, this is the place, now for one Lily and James Potter. Would that be you?" She asked of the fading specters. They both nodded but never took their eyes off their son. They mouthed silent, 'I love you.' to him.

Suddenly a lady dressed in black appeared in the room, she had a dark skin, pitch black harry like Harry's and James. She had a round face and kind eyes.

"Sister, long time; no see." She said jovially.

"Life, what brings you here, these are my charges. I was about to leave." Said Lady Death. Most people expected her to be in a man in black with scythe in one hand a book in the other wearing a big black robe, but that was her twin, the Vengence death, she was just death.

"Do you know who they are who, the child is?" said Lady Life.

"Yes, they are James and Lily Potter and they are to die now. It's right here on my list." Lady Death said, as she read their names in her book.

Lady Life couldn't help but roll her eyes, at her sister. Lady Death was sometimes such a stickler for the rules, she never believed anything that wasn't written down somewhere in a book.

"Sis, they are Phoenix's family, and by extension OUR family." Lady Life said slowly as if talking to the very young person. Life looked to see James and Lily fading off into the void beyond the reach of her or death, she waved her hand and their spirits were solid again, or as solid as spirits get.

"They are Phoenix's family? I heard about that, that she used her power creation and destruction to create a child with a mortal couple this is them?" Lady Death asked.

"Yes, look at the child through your awareness and see the truth of him."

Lady Death looked at Harry he was still crying softly in the background he was exhausted and his Mama and Daddy were going to leave him. Death looked at him and what she saw shocked her, and that's saying something because as death and a cosmic being nearly as old as the universe it was possible that she had seen nearly everything. Harry was glowing with power even though he was exhausted, and the binds were going back in place, around him was a halo of fire shaped like a bird and it was slowly sinking in the child. Lady Death saw the binds, and growled.

"What the hell was Phoenix thinking to bind his powers so, it's a wonder he had enough power to defend himself," she snapped.

"I think she was afraid of him accidentally destroying this world. Sure he would survive but his Mama and Daddy wouldn't, as well as the population of the planet. It would be a hard thing for him to grow up knowing he killed two of his parents. I think she went overboard on the binds though or he could have saved them." Life said.

Harry looked at Life and Death with sleepy eyes, his adrenalin level was diving quickly and he wanted his parents so badly but they were out of his reach.

Life approached him, "Hey little one, it'll be alright, go to sleep and when the time is right you will have the thing you miss most. I promise." She waved her hand over Harry and he curled up in his crib, tears silently still flowing from his eyes.

Life was very touched. "Sister, I want them to have another chance, I want them to live."

"Life you know, how it works. They're dead and thus in my domain. End of story." Death said, surprisingly sadly.

"No, it's not the end. I am life I can give them life energy to live, just let them go. Please." Life said, tears forming in her eyes as she looked at the family.

"It's not that simple, if it was death by non-magical means it would be easy for us to bring them back, but the killer used death magic. Death has sunk so deep into their bodies that we can't just bring them back." Death replied.

"You are death, there has to be something you could do. He's our nephew, Phoenix can't raise him until he comes fully capable of controlling his magic and mutant powers. There must be something we can do."

"It's not something I've done in over ten millennia, but it can be done. I can place a leech spell on their bodies, to take the death magic away. The problem is it will take over ten earth years to complete and even if I held their souls in stasis I can't give them their lives back." Death stated.

"No, you can't but I can. I simply need to be here when the death magic leaves, then I can give them life. Yes!" Life said energetically.

"You forget two things sister. One; they will awake ten years in the future and while that is nothing to us, in terms of mortals it's a very long time. Harry would have been growing in that time raised by someone else. Two; I can never collect them again until the end of time. They will be immortal. They will have Harry but it's a terrible thing to humans to outlive all their friends and family." Death said.

"Let us ask them their choice."

Lily, James and Sirius stood having watched the entire conversation, they spoke among themselves and came to a conclusion.

"Well, what do you say you? Die here and go to the beyond where all souls meet, or live forever with only yourselves and Harry being constant?" Death asked.

The three mouthed soundlessly Harry.

Death pulled out a crystal pyramid and placed it on the floor. She waved her hand and all three souls were absorbed into the crystal.

"This is a soul crystal, the strongest I have, your souls will be protected here until your bodies are healed of the death magic. Life will come then and return you to your bodies, and then you will have to find your son. Good luck." She waved her hand and all three souls fell into a deep peaceful sleep that would last ten years.

"We need to hide their bodies somewhere, and make copies, I don't think they will fancy waking up in a coffin ten years hence."

"Agreed."

Life to a cell from the three deceased stomach linings and made clones, they were identical to the original in every way. Death waved her hand the bodies were infused with the death magic of the killing curse. They magically examined each body and made sure the clones had every scar and blemish. Clone Lily's appendix was removed and an identical scar placed. Their magical cores were copied to exacting detail. The clones were now indistinguishable from the original down the atomic level.

"Perfect." Said Life. "Now we just need to secure the original and the soul crystal."

"This place has four bedrooms. I say we hide the fourth bedroom and place them in there. We can make it so that no one remembers it existed. Even if the house was ransacked and burned that room would be protected. Then in Ten years time you can come and enliven them again."

"This seems similar to that Fidelus Charm that was already on the house." Life said.

"It is except it's made with our power, the secret keeper is you. Only you can get in and the room will be protected from all outside dangers. See it'll work. Then our nephew will have his parents a little before his teen years and on." Said Death.

"Okay, Let's do it." Life said.

Doing the spells and powers they used in the house only took a half hour, one of the joys of being an infinitely powerful cosmic being is that you mere have to think of what you want and it is done. Of course this only happens after ten millenia or so.

Once everything was set the two entities left. Not five minutes afterward Hagrid arrived. He was shocked and pained to find the bodies of Sirius Black and James Potter downstairs, and the body of Lily Potter of stairs in the nursery. In the crib, the child lay unmoving and Hagrid could hold in a giant size sob. Harry stirred and turned toward him. Hagrid ran to him, nearly tripping on Voldemort's robes. He grabbed Harry and held the little boy as gently as he could. He turned and saw the robes of Voldemort and his wand on the floor. He realized Voldemort was dead.

Hagrid exited the building to find people standing around in shock wondering what is going on.

"They're dead, James, Lily and Sirius are dead." He sobbed. "But they didn't go down alone, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, is dead. His body destroyed his wand, robe and ashes be all that's left."

People whooped and hollered, they ran for their floos and word reached the world in minutes. People celebrated all over Britain. And one little boy was off to a fate, no child should face.

---End Chapter –

Sorry for the delay in posting, my health sucks, and I'm studying for my real estate broker's license, so please be patient with me.

As for this story. I hope you like this chapter. It was harder to write than I thought. I was going to have Dumbles leaving Harry at the Durseleys this chapter but I just wanted to get passed this chapter. So look for that next chapter. Question: Do you want Apathetic Harry, or scary abused Harry. You only get the two choices so choose well.

Maybe the force be with you.

Meow.

The CatWriter


	6. Chapter 6 An Unhappy Childhood

Harry Potter: The New Phoenix

Chapter 6

An Unhappy Childhood

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Crew, nor do I own any X-Men, why because the universe is a cruel and heartless place. Sniff.

-/-/-

James, Lily and Sirius' souls were encased in a crystal to wait and their bodies' to be cleansed of the death magic, Hagrid came to check to see if anyone survived and found Harry. The Wizarding World celebrated the defeat of "he who must not be named." What of one little boy who had lost everything?

Harry was taken by Hagrid to Dumbledore outside the home of Mr. and Mrs. Durseley in the dead of night. Albus Dumbledore was on hand with a Minerva McGonagall, discussing the day's events, when Hagrid arrived on Sirius Black's motorcycle which he found outside of the Potter's home.

"Here ye are Headmaster, little tyke fell asleep over Bristol, must be exhausted." Hagrid said with a sniff.

"And Lily and James?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"They're dead, along with Sirius Black. I don't think he was their secret keeper, his body was lying over James' like he was trying to protect him or avenge him, there's no way James' hadn't been killed first. It's all so sad." Hagrid then wailed a mournful.

"I'll leave Harry and we discuss this later in my office. Stay here, I'll be right back." The Headmaster said. Dumbledore took Harry from Hagrid and walked up to the house, and placed the child in a basket he conjured.

"Well, you are just all kinds of special; are you not Harry Potter. Well, I cannot have you be too powerful. I'll bind your powers. That way, I'll still be the greatest wizard there is, and I'll unbind it, right before you fight Voldemort, the sudden on rush of power will weaken him, and probably kill you, but sacrifices must be made for the greater good." Dumbledore bound his powers but something happened that he will never know. In binding Harry's powers, Dumbledore's magic mixed with the Phoenix' bind, strengthen it, to the point where harry would be very hard pressed to manage any magic at all effectively making him a squib, until the binds are removed or his power grew beyond them. Harry's cosmic and mutant abilities, were locked down as well, essentially making Harry Potter, one of the most powerful beings in the universe, no more powerful than an average muggle child.

"You're a very bright child, Harry, a little too bright for my plans." The Headmaster then did a bind on Harry's mind. Lucky for Harry he could fight it, it'll take a few weeks but he would still have his intelligence, as he would need it to survive for the next few years. Finally the headmaster conjured a note for Petunia and her family, telling them they had to keep Harry, but could treat him as they liked as no one would check up on him until he was eleven. The headmaster smiled at his work and went back to him companions.

"What was that magic, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I put blood wards up on the property to protect the precious child. Now no one magical of ill intent can harm the boy while he considers the place of his mother's blood home." Dumbledore said with a smile. He knew those wards wouldn't work against the muggles, and really they were just ordinary intent based wards that only worked on non residents, so really he just put the rumor out about blood wards to keep people away until he was ready to pick up is little weapon.

-/-/-

The years Harry Potter spent with his relatives were, just this side of horrific. When Harry first arrived everything was fine for the first two years after spending two weeks in the house in the cupboard with no accidental magic. Vernon and Petunia declared him normal and he was treated as a little brother to Dudley. During this time Harry's magic grew though had no outlet, it was when Harry was three that he had his first bit of accidental magic since his parents died. Dudley was on the baby swings at the park and somehow stood while the swing was in motion, Petunia had gone to the car to get Dudley's favorite toy when she turned around and saw him about to fall from the swing, she screamed Harry looked up and then looked in the direction Petunia was running, Dudley had slipped from the swing as was falling. Harry yelled, "No!" A golden light surrounded Harry, then Dudley, and Dudley landed lightly on the ground, like he was a fairy, clapping and running to Harry. Dudley hugged him, as he sensed it was Harry that saved him. Now most people would be happy to have their only child was saved from falling head first from a swing and likely breaking his neck and becoming paralyzed or dead, but Petunia had the opposite feeling she was furious.

Dudley just being glad he was unhurt didn't notice his mother's rage. "Mama, look Harwy saveded me. " Dudley said smiling at his cousin holding his hand. He looked at his mother's face, "Mama what's wrong?"

"Take your hand off him Dudders, he's a freak. I never should have taken him into our nice, normal, house." Petunia then lifted Dudley on to her hip, she kissed him on the forehead, then took her free hand and grabbed Harry by his arm painfully dragging him to the car. They drove from the park and back home. Petunia sent Dudley to his room, and when Harry went to follow so that he could go to his room next to Dudley's, Petunia stopped him.

"Oh no you don't Freak, you will stay here until I get your new room ready, you don't deserve to have a nice room, like normal people, you little freak." Harry went to sit on the couch and wait but Petunia wouldn't let him touch any of the furniture he had to stand and wait as she got a baby crib mattress out of the garage, a small baby blanket and threw them into the cup board.

"Now get in that cupboard, and stay there, we'll get a lock on it as soon as possible, I don't want you anywhere near my Dudders, or so help me. I will put you into a world of pain." She slapped Harry as if to emphasize her point and then threw him into the cupboard. He remained there until Uncle Vernon came home.

"I'm home, where's my boys." Vernon said with a big smile on his face. Petunia walked in from the kitchen with a frown on her face that made her look more horse like than ever.

"The boys are in their rooms, I moved the freak back to the cupboard, I won't be fooled by him again." Petunia said.

"Pet, what happened?"

"We were in the park, and I placed Dudley on the baby swings, and the Freak was in the sandbox. I went to go get Dudder's toy from the car and was heading back when I saw Dudders stand on the swing, I knew he was going to fall so screamed and ran to get him, the Freak heard me scream and then looked at Dudders, and you know what? He glowed golden and then gold light surround Dudders and he landed lightly on the ground. So I know the little Freak has the M-word, and I will not have it! He's a monster!" She screeched.

"But Pet, he saved out son, Dudders could have broken his neck been paralyzed or worse, shouldn't we be grateful?" Vernon said tentatively to his wife.

"Grateful, GRATEFUL, I have two words to say to you. 'The Marauders." Petunia said satisfied at the look of pure fury on Vernon's face. Originally, Vernon was okay with magic, he was he didn't understand Pet's hatred for it, until his wedding. Petunia made some rather negative remarks about Lily and her fiancé, and his friends took offense to it. Petunia talked negatively of anything having to do with her sister, and Lily was hurt by it, he could see it, as could Lily's friends. Her fiancé and his friends introduced themselves as 'the Marauders.' They explained it was just a name they made up for their club. And Vernon was fine with that. The final straw came when Petunia yelled that the death of their parents was Lily's fault and that she should leave before she gets someone else killed. Lily ran from the reception in tears and then apparated away, never to see her sister again. Months later, Lily would try to contact her, but her letters and calls went unanswered.

The Marauders were furious, and they cursed everything in sight, discretely of course, but it did look like the worse case of bad luck to ever hit a wedding reception. A waiter tripped and dumped his tray of mixed drinks all over Petunia who was still in her wedding dress, it just so happened that most of the drinks were red wine, which meant the stains were never coming out. Her once gawdy, (but beautiful in Petunia and Vernon's eye) wedding dress now looked tie-dyed. All of the deserts were two spicy and tasted like it was made of cayenne pepper, and Habaneras (sp?) peppers. Even to cream filled canolies, were too spicy to eat. The drinks all tasted like there were watered down and made with the cheapest alcohol possible, some people even remarked that it smelled like rubbing alcohol. The sprinkler system went off just as the wedding cake was being brought out and the waiters slipped on the wet floor and the cake went flying right into Vernon, who was in his rented Tuxedo that was now completely covered in a nine layer wedding cake. People called the reception jinxed, and left.

Vernon rounded on the still laughing Marauders, "You have RUINED MY WEDDING! HOW COULD YOU!"

"How could she hurt her sister so much? Do you know how happy Lily was for you? She had me buy stock in your company, which she wanted me to give you as a wedding present. It would have made you primary stockholder and thereby all but owner of the company. I bought you house in London in one of the "premier" parts of town you would have had a couple of Lords as your neighbors. She wanted nothing more than for you two to have a good start on your life. But now, you get nothing. You'll be lucky if I don't have you fired tomorrow.

"Lily's always telling me that muggles weren't bad, that they were just people that didn't have magic, that they were good and inventive. Now I find you lot are only good and inventive in terms of meanness, you are despicable, and I truly hope all muggles are not like you and that sea horse faced, cow you just married." With that James turned around and made sure the room had no other muggles, and then turned Vernon into a walrus, he told them the spell would last a week, so good luck. He transported them to Privet Drive and never saw either of them again. So their honeymoon was spent with Vernon stuck in the tub, begging for fish. From there Vernon developed his own hate of magic.

Harry lay on the crib mattress in the cupboard he had heard everything they said about him, and it hurt. He had truly loved them and now they said he was a freak. He hoped that in the morning they wouldn't be mad at him anymore. He wrote off this time in the cupboard as a time out. Harry did learn a lesson out this don't help people, they don't like it.

The next day Harry awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs, got ready as best he could to go upstairs get some clothes, and come down for breakfast. He had heard Petunia call Dudley and Vernon down for breakfast, but no one came to get him. He figured they forgot he was in the cupboard, so he knocked on the door, and called out. "Excuse me, don't I get to get out and get some breakfast too, I need to go to the bathroom."

Petunia opened the door and slapped the little three years old again, hard and Harry's head hit the side of the cupboard and he saw stars. "Now listen up boy, you will go up those stairs uses the bathroom and come back to this cupboard, no breakfast for you and now no lunch either as you have disturbed my breakfast. You have five minutes to get done in that bathroom or you will get a good old fashion beating, do I make myself clear, Freak?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry said weakly as his vision slow started to clear again.

"You have four minutes thirty seconds, I suggest you get moving." Harry didn't need to be told twice his bladder felt like it would burst as it was. Harry did his business quickly and after washing his hands he figured he might not get any water later, and filled up on it while he still had a minute left. Harry made it back to the cupboard with five seconds to spare only to be slapped again for cutting it close.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry said softly. "I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm sorry. I'll be good I promise. How long do I have to stay here in the cupboard?"

"Forever." Petunia laughed then slammed the door closed. And Harry was left alone in the dark with tears streaming silently down his face.

Dudley in the beginning begged his parents to treat Harry the same as always, Harry had saved him. Petunia and Vernon just kept saying that he was dangerous and had to be contained or control or he would destroy them all. Dudley who had achieved a healthy weight, and learned to speak more, due to his influence from Harry, slowly began to become lazy. He was given his food and Harry's and he was rewarded anytime he did something to hurt Harry. Still, in the back of his now piggy mind, he remembered Harry as his brother and playmate, but every day the memory got more distant, more fuzzy around the edges, as his rewards for making Harry's life miserable grew.

Harry still felt the need to help someone if they were hurt or endanger, but he never seemed to use his power again. He would throw himself in harm's way, but never used his gift again to help anyone, not even himself. This is not to say that Harry didn't try to reach his power, to train it. But it was difficult and only the long hours in the cupboard alone in the dark made him concentrate on that, instead of the sounds of the Durseleys having fun, or the smell of food while his stomach shrank. Harry would be five before any change in life occurred and in that time, he would shut down his emotions. The Durseleys seem to take great pleasure in his pain, and he had decided that if nothing else he would not give them pleasure of his screams.

-/-/-

The day after Harry was left on the Durseleys door step four people appeared at the gate to Hogwarts. If only Dumbledore knew who they were, he would have wisely decided to just obey the law, unfortunately, he was ignorant.

Three women and one man who sat in a chair with wheels, walked through the gate. It was Sunday Morning and most of the school was still asleep. As they entered the school, they passed by the Great Hall and saw a man dressed in lime green robes with grass growing on the hem and butterflies flying about.

One the group he acquainted with, but the other two women were a complete mystery. The redhead looked like Lily so much he nearly thought she had come back from the grave. The African woman had white hair and when she turned toward him he saw sparkling blue eyes that put his own to shame. The Male of the group rode in a muggle wheelchair was bald and looked to be in his late forties, but gave off an aura of power that nearly unnerved, in fact aside from his acquaintance, they all three, radiated a power that that felt like it could level the school, but he believed in the school wards, and was not afraid. The most senior woman in the group turned and saw him. "Headmaster Dumbledore, we are here to talk to you about Harry Potter."

"Hello Amelia, please come to my office, and we'll discuss this privately." Dumbledore said as rose from his seat and lead the way to his office.

Once Dumbledore was situated in his chair behind his desk, he waved his wand and all the portraits went to check on the students, they wouldn't be back for two hours.

"Headmaster where did the portraits go?" Amelia asked.

"It is Sunday morning, with no classes they make rounds and make sure none of the children are getting into mischief. In a school with so many teenagers, one needs all the help one can get to keep track of it all, even with all the professors and Mr. Filch."

"We are here about Harry Potter. Where is he?" Amelia said.

"Ah well, he is safe. I put him in the safest place possible. And it is best that no one but I know where he is exactly. This way we won't have any wayward Deatheaters even attempting to get at him. I'm sure you understand." He said grandfatherly and not a little condescending.

"Who are you to place him anywhere? You may be head of the Wizengamot and the ICW, but that child is not under your purview. You will produce him, or we will know the real reason why."

"I'm sorry Amelia, but he must be protected, and besides the Potters left no will, so as their friend and mentor, I believe I shall have say as to where he goes." Dumbledore knew he was lying but he tried to put a mild compulsion charm on them to get them to agree with his way of thinking. The boy must be kept, mild mannered, and willing to sacrifice himself for others. It is for the greater good.

"Some friend, you are. James and Lily sent me a copy of their will." Amelia produced the document, and placed it on the table. "It says that Harry is to go to Miss Jean Grey here, and Miss Ororo Monroe. They are here to pick the child up as is their right, and the final wishes of James and Lily. Now produce him, or give us his address and we shall get him." Amelia said, getting angrier by the minute.

"May I ask where you three are from?" Dumbledore said as he lifted up the will.

"We are from Westchester County in Pennsylvania, U.S.A., and Harry would be living with us in a school where we both work, we work alternate days so it would be no problem for us to take care of him." Ms. Grey said her instincts told her not to trust this man.

"The states, you say, that is much too far from his home land. (The will in Dumbles hand bursts a flame) Oops, I'm sorry it must have been accidental magic on my part, I've been having a little bout with it the last week or so and Poppy says, it's just a cold and should resolved by tomorrow or the next day. However there is now no will, and as I didn't read it, I can't obey it. As I have already stated the boy is safest where he is."

Ororo reached into her bag and pulled out a second copy, this one Amelia made impervious to destruction before Dumbledore could have another bout of 'accidental magic.' "Well, here's another copy, produce the child Headmaster. His parents wanted him with them. If you continue to interfere do not think that I will not arrest you, because you would be wrong. I would arrest you at the first sign of illegal act and that accidental magic crap won't serve as an excuse this time." Amelia said, nostrils flaring.

"He put Harry with Petunia!" Jean suddenly yelled. "Are you mad, do you know how much she hates all things magic? Oh my god, you do know. You're a real bastard Dumbledore if you think you will keep him. I see where they are let's go and get him, before she harms him or worse."

"Wait, how did you see in my mind, my shields are impossible to get through." Asked Dumbledore as he mentally ran through his options.

"Well, your shields are impossible to get through by magic, but I am a natural telepath, your shields mean nothing to me or the professor as we are two of the strongest telepaths on Earth." Jean said as they turned to leave, they were just opening door when Dumbledore petrified them all. His thought and action was so fast that Jean and the Professor didn't have time to act.

The headmaster walked up to Ororo, "Legillimens." He got nothing, Ororo had magic of her own and she naturally fought, so he couldn't read her mind. The Headmaster then realized that Jean and the Professor were muggle. He went to them and cast the spell again on Jean.

"Well, Lily and Petunia are not related, well, that makes little difference everyone assumes they are and that is enough. Mutants I see. Yes, I've heard your kind before, could be useful later. So you're Lily's twin, that is unexpected, you may yet have some magic in you, you just focused on the telepathy and telekinesis to the point that you never used it as any other spell. " Dumbledore got all the information he could from Jean and the Prof X on the X-Men, he thought this could definitely work with his plans, as he could use the X-Men later on when Voldemort returned, and Dumbledore was sure he would. Luckily, Dumbles didn't get any information on the Phoenix or Harry's relationship to her; thanks to the piece of phoenix she left in Jean.

The Headmaster erased their knowledge of Harry, or tried to but for some reason he couldn't, but he could bury the memory so far in the backs of their minds that it may as well have been erased. Two telepaths, how fortuitous Dumbles thought, he imperius'd Jean and Charles to bury the memory of Harry and the Potters from the mind of anyone who mentioned them around them. Amelia Bones proved too powerful to obliviated so he buried her memories of Harry as well. He then ordered everyone to return to their homes and say nothing to anyone; they were to bury their encounter at Hogwarts in the back of their minds. Jean, Charles, Ororo and Amelia all walked out silently, Amelia went home and when she got to her door way, she forgot about Harry. The X-Men flew home and when the stepped onto the grounds of X-Mansion they forgot Harry, and anyone who asked them about Harry; the professor or Jean would buried their memory of him and his parents, until no one could readily remember the poor child. One person fought through the spells and obliviation.

Ororo Monroe, Storm, was different from the other mutants and even the witches who associated with the X-Men like Agnes Harkness, Amanda Sefton and the Scarlet witch. Ororo was a born priestess of an African Witch Tribe, while magic was the same for everyone, Ororo's tribe accessed it differently than those of the western world, and even most of the eastern. Her tribes witch women where a part of the magic in a way that no other magic users could understand. Now Ororo was not trained in these abilities. Her mother was not just a witch woman, but a high priestess and not just any priestess she was the sole daughter of the of the first princess, as the tribe was ruled by women, it made N'dare, Ororo's mother extremely powerful, both magically and politically. N'dare met an African American photographer named James Monroe and fell in love, she could have stayed with her people to someday rule, but as her love was an outsider he would not have been allowed to stay, so she eloped and left the tribe. N'dare's Mother rules to this day hoping for the return of N'dare or her heirs.

The difference in Ororo's tribe and most magic users in the tribe were essentially elementals though they could do all the same magic as other magic users of the world they were just strongest with elemental magic, they generally could control one of the elements and the most powerful could do two. But the queen and her family were different in that they had control of all the elements, but 2 were generally stronger than the others, and they had a link to magic that was even stronger than anything Merlin had. The queen's family needed no foci, they did solely wandless magic. If N'dare had returned with Ororo, she would have been powerful enough to be on the same level as Dr. Strange, the most powerful magic user on Earth, but that was not to be. After being orphaned, when her mutant powers emerged years later, she focused on the two strongest, air and water, this was where her control of the weather came from. She was mutant in that she could shoot lightning from her hands and fly but the weather manipulation; that was her elemental magic. She could control earth and fire, light and dark as well, but she simply never thought to try. Now the reason Ororo could fight the magic of Dumbles was because as I said she had a link to magic that could be on a level of Merlin. She loved Harry; he was like her son, her heart and magic had adopted him, and they would never let her forget him, not forever. And so her magic fought! However it would take time to win as it was untrained.

-/-

Harry Potter was now five. He was very intelligent but his grades in school didn't show that. When he first came with the highest grades in class, he was beaten until he couldn't move, accused of being a cheating freak and locked in his cupboard for a week with no food and only let out for chores and bathroom breaks, Petunia called the school and told them he was sick. After that Harry never showed his work in school or at home. He loved to learn and spent every lunch time and recess in the library, it was good for learning and the only place in the school that was like kryptonite to Dudley and his gang, they wouldn't come near it.

Unfortunately, his well meaning teacher would force him to spend at least one day a week on the playground, claiming he needed some sunlight, and fresh air. To Harry it was like saying he needed some chasing and bullying, it was the same thing to him. Harry never went to a teacher about the bullying; he knew it would be just worse when he got home if he did. And the teacher always turned a blind eye to anything that Dudley did. The first month of school they called almost daily about Dudley bullying the kids, and Harry in particular, the Durseleys got called down to the school at least once every three days, about Dudley's behavior towards Harry and the other kids. They always blamed Harry and claimed that he probably provoked Dudley, they wouldn't listen to the fact that most of the time, and Harry was nowhere near Dudley and his gang. The school suspected child abuse and did notice bruises on Harry, but an investigation just said it was school yard fights, even though they found strangulation bruises on Harry's neck that was far too big to have been done by a child ,even on of Dudley's size. No one knew that Dumbles obliviated officials and in some cases used a legal form of imperius, he didn't need the full blown version as these muggle had no magic to fight it off with.

Harry retreated into himself, he didn't have any friends, as anyone who wanted him as a friend was attacked and terrorized by Dudley and his gang. Harry practiced his powers in his cupboard at night when everyone else in the house was a sleep. They had started to return having grown beyond Dumbledore's bind, and the power of Phoenix's bind was weakening as it was designed to do. He began by creating a small light in his hand, which over the following week he increased it's brightness and finally honed to the point of it being a laser beam. He used to the beam to write "Harry's Room" in the wall in perfect lettering. In school Harry kept his writing to childish levels so as to not stand out, but in the privacy of his cupboard he let him do things to his own level.

Harry slowly learned to bury his heroic nature, it was still there waiting to express itself, but after being punished for every time he did something that could be construed as 'abnormal' Harry started to curb his heroic tendencies. He still felt it, still had the need to protect but it go to the point where he assessed how much the danger there was before he acted. If person would have had a skinned knee or a sprained ankle, Harry wouldn't act, but if a child ran onto a busy street Harry had to act even if he didn't use his powers, he still was punished though for calling attention to himself 'like he was someone special,' but seeing the saved child made the beatings and time in his cupboard worth it.

Harry was now five and alone for the most part his "family" never considered him anything other than a slave and whipping boy. Ultimately if Dudley did wrong Harry was the one that got punished for it, and that was fine by Dudley. One day about a month after Harry's fifth birthday, Dudley was playing in the street, Harry half hoped a car would hit him, but he feared for the bother it would cause the driver to have to have their car fixed after so much damage. Harry was in the front yard weeding the lawn, while Dudley played with his new soccer ball. The street was fairly empty so no one really minded if a child played there as Privet Drive was not that busy until rush hour when the working parents came home. Today however Mr. Jenkins from number 10 had been fired from his job for sexual harassment and his wife was leaving him, and was staying at her mother's. Mr. Jenkins had taken to drinking during day and was particular drunk after getting fired, how he made it to Privet Drive as drunken as he was no one would later know. Dudley was chasing his ball when Mr. Jenkins turned the corner speeding towards Dudley. Dudley was like a deer caught in headlights, Petunia who was on the phone but looking out he window saw what happening and screamed, Harry turned to look and saw that Dudley was about to be hit, Harry mutant powers sprang to life in his body and he moved at super speed he got Dudley just in time to push him out the way, Harry got clipped by the car, but was otherwise fine. Dudley looked at Harry with new eyes, memories of Harry being his brother in all but blood flooded back to him. Harry had saved his life… again.

Petunia came out just as Harry tried to stand up his hip and legs hurt, the people on the street tried to get him to stay down until the ambulance came, but Harry knew better his aunt would kill him if he stayed there, he got up and limped back badly to the house, as Petunia shot him a dirty look as she passed him to check on her Duddikins.

"Duddikins are you all right, oh my baby. Are you hurt? Tell me where it hurts." Petunia said desperately checking over her son.

"I'm fine Mum, it Harry's what's hurt." Dudley said worry for his cousin laced his voice for the first time in two years.

"Petunia, sweety, what about Harry?" Mrs. Figg said, "That car clipped him pretty good, he must be really hurt the ambulance will be here soon, we should check on him."

"There's nothing wrong with him, he's just limping for a bit of attention, I assure you he's fine." Petunia said as checked Dudley over once more, the ambulance arrived and Petunia insisted they take Dudley, and check him, when someone mentioned Harry, Petunia told them he was fine and just seeking attention. Mrs. Figg told them she saw the accident and that they boy was clipped pretty hard by the car. Ambulance paramedics insisted on checking him out, or they would call child protective services.

"Fine, check him but you will see it's nothing, just a bid for attention, you all know what a troublemaker Harry is." Petunia had the paramedics wait moment. She got Harry out of his cupboard told him to make like nothing hurts or Vernon would hear of it. She put Harry on the couch and turned on the tv to make it look like he was just fine. She invited the paramedics and they checked Harry over, Harry told them he was fine, but their examination showed he had probably fractured his hip and thigh bones. They took him to the hospital.

Petunia rode with them to the hospital but only because they were taking Dudley too, but only at her insistence to make sure he was okay. She fussed and held Dudley while Harry sat alone and scared, never saying a word, he knew he was in so much trouble. Still he couldn't get himself to regret saving Dudley. As for Dudley as he was fussed and cuddled him he looked at Harry like he was something new under the sun. Dudley couldn't figure out why Harry would save him. He had made Harry's life a living hell and had enjoyed, he ate and played while Harry was starved and worked, he even made the work harder whenever possible and was rewarded for it, yet Harry risked his life and had gotten hurt saving him. Dudley may have been five and the worst student in his class aside from Harry who purposefully held back in class, but he figured he owned Harry, Harry had saved his life twice and he would have his brother back, no matter what it took.

-/-/-

In the depths of space one very worried and angry mother was making a beeline for earth, she would find her child and woe be to anyone and anything that go in her way. She flew as fast as she safely could though at top speed she would devastate star systems just by her wake.

"Hold on honey, Mommy's coming." The Phoenix thought as she roared through space, she couldn't believe that Eternity couldn't open a portal for her (Eternity and his sister Infinity are the two embodiments of the universe, their very bodies form the universe), but he was busy with an attack from a second Beyonder, and Eternity and Infinity would not have a repeat of the whole Beyonder incident again. They needed all their power to combat this threat. So she had to fly from where eternity had her to work, and even with her speed checked by safety issues she was still traveling at speeds that cannot be comprehended by humans, and even with this she was only just reached the Milky Way galaxy in the year and a half she had been traveling .

If the world knew what was coming it would have shivered down to it core, after all what's more dangerous than a mother protecting her child.

~~~~~The End of Chapter 6~~~~~

Well, hope you like this chapter. It's not my best but it'll due to get me started back on this story. I wrote it last year, and just didn't finish what turned out to be the last sentence. I wanted it to be longer but I figure 6098 words is a good length. Look for chapter 7. "The Return of the X-Men, a Storm is a brewing."

**Rant**

I would just like to say, I'm sick of overly rich people jacking the rest of us, because of their greed. I mean really why is gas so high and going higher. Because the fat cats who have 70 percent of the country's wealth want the other 30 percent. That's why. Capitalism is a great idea and until it interferes with the business of America, and the business of America is not business it's people. You and me. Why should our lives become so much harder so that a few can get just a little bit more rich? Okay, A LOT MORE RICH. I mean really how many cars, boats, and houses do you need? These people who get all this wealth what do they do, they buy anything here? NO, they want send the money out of the country, buying foreign made cars, vacation homes in other countries, eating imported foods, wearing imported clothes. They make their money here but spend it everywhere else but here. People complain about welfare and social security, guess what the money used by people on welfare 80 percent of every dollar STAYS HERE IN THIS COUNTRY in the community where the receiver lives. People on welfare and social security, supports the small business here in the US. So don't look down on them they are keeping a lot of people happily employed, let's see the richy riches say that. And stop raising GAS PRICES, I haven't had a raise in three years, but that didn't stop the cost of living from rising did it. Obama, you have to stop listening to those left over Bushers and do your own thing, time for a corporate SMACKDOWN. Can get an Amen?

Catwriter


	7. Chapter 7 The Storm is Brewing

Harry Potter: The New Phoenix

Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and Crew, nor the X-Men, and I regret it everyday._

A.N.: Before we go much further, let me clear something up. I've gotten a couple of reviews where people thought that the Dumble's imperius curse shouldn't have worked on Jean or Charles. Well, if you read early in the story, you would see that Jean could read Dumbles mind despite his Occulency shields. Why you ask? Because Telepathy and Legilimency are like Radio and Television waves, just because you have a radio doesn't mean you are going to get HDTV programs on it. Just because you have HDTV doesn't mean you will get FM Radio on it. What I mean is that magic is magic and what Dumbles uses, Jean and Charles use Psionic energy, not the same and don't work the same; though they have similar effects. Neither Jean nor Charles had prior experience with wizarding magic so they had no idea how to defend against, and even if they knew how, they are not magical and couldn't defend against it anyway. Dumbles, while a powerful wizard, has no psionic abilities and therefore couldn't block Jean out of his mind. This is apple and oranges people, yes they are both fruit but they are hardly the same. Once again, the mind arts and telepathy look similar but in this story are not the same thing, and don't work the same, being able to use and defend against one does not mean you can use and defend against the other unless you have the ability to wield them both. Any questions?

Storm will be able to fight off the abilities of Jean and Charles because she is a very strong willed person with a well organized mind as is needed to manipulate the weather which she uses psionic energy to do, she's able to fight the obliviate because she is again very strong willed but also magical, her innate magic helping her beat the spell. Again Storm is able to get past Jean and Charles abilities because she uses psionic energy too, and is very strong willed. Dumbles doesn't have psionic energy to fight off Charles and Jean with. Note: Very few are as strong willed as Storm in the Marvel Universe, in the history of the various comic book series only two or three people, to my knowledge, have been able to control her mind for any length of time and they were near god like.

One more thing, Dumbles said Jean may have magic, let me be clear, she does NOT. Jean and Lily are twins, when they were one zygot or fetus, that person/being had the potential ability to wield both magic and psionic energy when they split and became two people, one got all the magic and one got all the psionic power. Dumbles was just plain wrong, but really are we surprised by that? Are we clear now?

Chapter 7: Return of the X-Men: A Storm is Brewing

Ororo Monroe awoke from another strange dream. It was of duplicates of her best friend Jean and a little green eyed baby that just loved to be held by her. Ororo felt a connection to the child. She knew it wasn't her child but it felt like the child was hers in every other way. The dream was strange in that she saw not one, not two but three different Jeans in it. One Jean was her best friend Jean Grey, that was okay she often dream of her friends. The second Jean was Phoenix, she had been afraid of her at first after the dark Phoenix incident but she was now accepting of Phoenix's sacrifice for them, so she was okay with that, what disturbed was the third Jean, this one had a husband who looked like the baby. The four women considered themselves as sisters, but Ororo had no memory of anything like that happening. It was strange. It was like something was trying to be remembered.

Ororo got dressed and thought on her dream. She thought about telling the Professor X, or Jean about it, but somehow she thought she had before, and then forgot the dream, so she said nothing. As the weeks turned in the months, she saw other dreams, dreams of the baby growing up alone and unloved. Crying out for her, crying for her to come and take him away. She saw the child being abused, and worked and felt the child's loneliness. She felt as the child started to lock away its heart, and it broke hers to see it happen.

Ororo was walking through X-Mansion with her thoughts on the dreams. She could practically feel the child calling out to her, it had gotten stronger over the years and until she could almost feel it when she was awake. This child was hers, but not hers. Then she understood it, she had bonded with this dream child. Somehow some way, she had a maternal bond with this child, and this child needed her. And has been needing her for the last four years, reaching out to call to her. She wrote everything down in a journal to help her sort out her thoughts. Finally, after everything was written down, she put the journal up and decided it was time to take this Professor X, and Jean. They would be able to trace the bond and help find her child.

Ororo walked into Charles' Office to find Jean was already there talking to Scott and Logan. She thought about waiting until they were alone but figured that Scott and Logan are family so maybe they could help too.

"Hello everyone, I need to speak to you about a dream I've been having for a few years now. See in this dream there are three Jeans Greys." Ororo started.

Logan in an uncharacteristicly playful moment said, "Great maybe I can get a redhead too." Jean smacked him on the back of the head and Ororo felt a flash of black haired man with liquid blue eyes, that said something very similar.

"Logan can you be serious, honestly." Jean said.

"SIRIUS!" Ororo all but yelled. The final piece came and she remembered everything. "They're dead. Oh Goddess, James, Lily, and Sirius are dead. We were supposed to raise Harry. We have to get him. He's the dream child; I've been dreaming of Harry Potter. He's our child. We have to get him. He's at…" Ororo froze; everyone froze, except for the Professor X and Jean.

Jean and Charles moved to in front of the group, their eyes were glassy, and said in unison "You do not remember the Potters. Forget." Suddenly they all moved and talked like nothing happened.

After a chat about the new late adding students, Ororo went to her room to take a nap, she laid on the bed and put her hand under the pillow, there she found the journal, she couldn't remember writing in a journal but recognized her own hand writing. She read the journal about the dreams and the child. She decided to meditate, and search her mind, it had been a while since had meditated. She used to do it to keep control of her powers, but she had sufficient control now that she didn't need to. She would spend the three hours in meditation.

-/-/-/-/-

Albus Dumbledore was having a great day. All seemed right with the world. The school was filled with happy students, the teachers were progressing nicely in their classes, and aside from a prank or two by Bill or Charlie Weaseley, things were going pretty well. At the Wizengamot, he solidified his power base getting some lovely bits on black mail on certain neutral families. Really, when will these men learn that if you are going to have an underage male lover you must obliviated him after every encounter, they do tend be rather talkative otherwise. Albus counted himself lucky, after all there was an entire school of handsome young men to choose from, he would just request them to meet him in his office, then ask them to walk with him, away from the portraits; of course. Take them to a secret room only he knew, a quick imperius, a bit of fun, then some healing spells, an obliviated and everyone is happy. As a matter of fact Bill Weaseley was looking awfully tasty this morning. Dumbledore smiled to himself.

On other fronts he was a front runner on becoming Supreme Mudwomp of the ICW. This would have him as one of the most politically power people on the planet. Oh he could hardly wait, as a member of the ICW he had some say in policy of the wizarding world, but as Chief, nothing would happen without his say so, he loved the idea.

His thoughts turned to Harry Potter, another source of power, and maybe immortality. The kid's powers were incredible even with all the blocks Dumbledore put on him, he was still having accidental magic. Simply incredible. And everyday the child got more beautiful than both of his parents. Dumbledore wanted a taste of that, but at five, it's a little too young even for him. Still, someday he'll be at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore would just have to call him to his office.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry Potter was in trouble again with his family. Which was not that unusual, the mere fact that he breathe was enough to send his uncle into a rage most of the time, what had him in trouble this time was that Dudley had stood up to his parents for him. Dudley was determined to change his family, no matter what.

It all started after the car accident. Harry and Dudley was taken to the hospital. Dudley to his own amazement was worried about him. Harry wasn't the freak the anymore, not in Dudley's eyes anyway. Harry had saved his life…again. And five year old Dudley did something he had never done before on some levels at least not since Harry became the Freak to this family. He thought. He thought about his life before Harry saved him the first time. How Harry had been his brother, he thought about how much he, Dudley, was different then. He was a healthy size, he was learning a lot with Harry, he had someone who really understood him. Now he had his little gang, three of the dumbest kids on the block.

Dudley knew he was fat, no matter how his parents tried to make it sound like a good thing, Dudley knew no one else was his size. The kids of school made fun of his weight and he would just beat them up to shut them up. He listened when the school nurse said it was dangerous to be as big as him, but his parents never listened so Dudley had thought she didn't know what she was talking about.

Now with this latest incident Dudley has had to look back on how he's been. Harry, who he's bullied, and hurt time and again, saved him.

"Mama, will Harry be okay?" Dudley asked Petunia as they sat in the emergency room waiting room.

"Really Dudley, do you really care, if we're lucky maybe the little freak will kick it, and we can have our nice normal life again without him and his freakishness." She said in whisper to his ear, there were too many people around to say it louder or they could wind up under investigation again, she really didn't want have to call the old man back again, he creeped her out.

"But Mama, Harry saved me…again. Why is you so mean to him, don't you want me to saved? Do you want me to be hurt?" Dudley said, scared of the answer. After all, if they treated Harry like they did why would they really care about him. He wasn't smart like Harry, he wasn't adorable like the teenage girls said about Harry. He was just big ole dumb Dudley; he thought sadly.

"Of course I wanted you saved, Duddikins. I just don't want that freakishness to touch you. That's all. I'm glad you're all right, that's all that matters. The freak should just fend for himself. I'm really thinking I should just send his freaky little butt to the orphanage. I'm tired of all the trouble he causes." Petunia said waspishly.

"But mama, what trouble? He does all or most of the cleaning, he learning to cook breakfast, and he does all the yard stuff. He's only in trouble when I mess it up for him to fix. And I only do that because you like it when I do. How is he a trouble?" Dudley asked in all innocence.

"He just is just like my thrice dratted sister. Lily was just like him. She was smart and pretty, but she was also a freak. I tried to protect her at first, oh yes. But then that Snape boy came with his stories, about how special she was, and then she went to that thrice cursed school, and just abandoned me. Lily was so special, look at all the wonderful things that Lily will do, or Lily is a wonder. Well, I won't have it, in my house. I won't. Look at him. Harry all cute and handsome just like his father. And he's smart, like his mother, and just as _freaky_ as both of them. Well, we'll break him of that freakishness one way or another. Just you wait and see." Petunia fumed.

"Mama, you always say that Harry is freaky, but how, I don't understand." Dudley asked.

"It is better you don't understand Dudley, it's better you don't." Petunia said as she hugged Dudley to her. 'The freak will be in for the beating of his life when I get him home,' Petunia thought. 'How dare he make my own son question me? Oh he'll pay and pay for this.'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Vernon Durseley had just arrived from work, hungry and ready for dinner. He just closed the door of his car, when Mrs. Jenkins from number 8 Privet Drive ran over puffing.

"Vernon, oh Vernon, your family's at the hospital." She said huffing her words out.

"What? What happened?"

"Your son Dudley was playing in the street when your nephew that Potter boy ran out and pushed him out of the way of car, the boy got clipped." She said.

"Dudley got clipped? I bet that damn boy pushed my Dudders in front of the car, he did." Vernon said as he opened the car door.

"No, Vernon you don't understand, I saw the whole thing. Your son ran out into the street, after a ball he didn't look before going after it, you nephew ran as fast as an Olympian and pushed him out of the way, and got clipped by the car. I called an ambulance to come get him. But when I got back Petunia had taken him into the house and told everyone he was fine. I told the ambulance that Potter was hit pretty good and they insisted on seeing despite what your wife said, they looked at him for a couple of minutes before driving off with him, Petunia insisted they take Dudley as well, even though the drivers said he looked fine. She said she wanted to be sure."

"So Dudders is okay? I guess. That's good."

"Yes, but the Potter boy, didn't look good Vernon, the ambulance people looked really worried." She said.

"I'll head out there and now. It'll be fine, you'll see Petunia is right, and those ambulance people don't know anything, the boy is probably faking for all we know trying to get more attention." He said as he pulled out of the driveway. "Oh that boy is going to get what's coming to him. How dare he try to get people to pity poor pathetic Potter. I'll give him something for the ambulance people to fret over." Vernon said to himself and drove to the hospital.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ororo Monroe codenamed "Storm" had been meditating for the last three hours when she came upon a block in her mind. It looked like a locked room, but on the door where two huge green eyes, that looked at her sadly and a child's voice barely audible said, 'Please help me, auntie Ro.' The eyes closed, then faded away and Ororo was filled with a need to open the door, those eyes, called to her they need her. She was Auntie Ro, no she was more than she was Ma. He needed her and she couldn't remember him. She used her every known weather attack she could on the door but in the halls of the mind elemental attacks mean less than nothing. She beat on the door with her hands, used every martial arts skill she had been taught by Logan and Yukio, and still nothing worked. She had to dig deeper into herself, she could feel that she needed to remember those eyes. As she dove deeper into herself, she found herself in some place new. It looked like the plains in her African home, a white lion appeared before her and led her to a cave. She followed the lion to the back of the cave there stood a black woman so like herself. She was beautiful with long white hair that flowed down her back, mahogany skin and piercing blue eyes, that somehow where big and looked sort of Asian.

"Ororo, child, you have finally come." She smiled gently at her.

"Goddess?" Ororo said breathlessly.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry Potter lay on gurney in the emergency room, nearly a half dozen nurses and doctors working to keep him alive. In his mind Harry thought, "Maybe I'll die. Being dead can't be worse than being a live; maybe I'll see Mummy and Daddy again, I'd like that." Harry thought. A small smile played on his lips but it was covered by a mask feeding him oxygen. His life signs were slowly starting to drop.

"Yes, being dead won't be too bad, I get burned cooking all the time, and I get worked all the time, and I get beat all the time, what more could the bad place do that wasn't already happening? Maybe I was already in the bad place and just no one told me, maybe I died and I didn't understand, and because I'm a bad boy like Aunt Petunia always said, I went to the bad place." Harry sniffed, he really couldn't win could he?

The Doctors and nurses worked on Harry for over two hours to stabilize him, and they succeeded to a point. Harry was stable but it wasn't looking good.

"I don't know if he'll live through the night," the Doctor Atkins said to his duty nurse.

"But I thought he was stable, the wounds shouldn't be that bad should they?" Nurse Peters asked.

"No, they shouldn't be, but the boy is grossly malnourished, he has several previously broken bones that didn't heal proper, and he's had some damage to his kidneys and other organs that were never treated. In short this poor child has been abused for months and it's taking its toll. Plus he's not fighting, it like he wants to die. He's so young, life is just beginning literally for him, but it's like he not fighting to live. I don't know who his parents are but I'm calling the proper authorities. This is one of the worse cases of child abuse I've ever seen, the only thing missing is sexual abuse and I was afraid to check for that." The doctor growled.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Hello Child, I've waited so long to speak with you. I have others who need to talk to you, please listen." Said the woman who looked so like Ororo, she stood in a shimmering white dress that flowed off on shoulder and came down to her bare feet in a small reverse "V" shape and then pooled behind her. Next to who stood another woman in white, she had white hair and blue eyes as well and held a book to her chest, the third woman wore black, had black hair and rosy cheeks that matched the green eyes of the child she could barely remember.

"Childe my name is not important, you know me. But my two companions I shall introduce to you. This she pointed to the lady in white is Death. And this she pointed to the lady in black is Life. They are here to speak with you about your dream." She said kindly.

Lady Death as Ororo couldn't bring herself to think of her as anything but Lady Death instead of just Death. Spoke. "Ororo the child you try to so hard to remember, the child that calls out to you. He is our nephew. He has chosen in his heart to make you, his third mother. Charles Xavier and Jean Grey have been bewitched to make anyone who mentions the boy or his family forget they existed. For all of the power they have as telepaths they have no defenses against magic. You do. You are of the Witch Woman Tribe of Africa, a princess in your own right and have the potential to be one of the strongest magic users on the planet. Furthermore to control the weather you use psionic energy, and that gives you some potential to protect yourself from most psionic attacks including telepathic. In this case you've been able to hide in your mind what they have sought to erase. We, my sister Life, and I did what you have done instinctively, for the other X-Men. Their memories of the Potters are not erased, we buried them. They can be recovered, but only you can uncover your own though we can help you." Lady Death said.

Lady Life came forward. "We approach you now, because the child, our nephew is dying. He could live if he chose, but his life has no good in it. He has known no love, no kindness, no friendship. He is utterly alone. He is hurt and in the hospital if he chose to fight to live he could, very easily; but he sees no reason to continue a pained existence that has no hope. He is giving up and by midnight tonight he will die. Three days after his death this world will because he didn't survive, you must save him to save the world." Lady Life finished sadly.

"Child," the Woman who looked so like Ororo said, "You and I will talk in your dreams when you have taken care of the little one, I can find you now, but right now, you have to choose, do you want to remember this child, if you do, if you choose to be a part of his life, you will set yourself on a course you will not be able to return from. Your destiny will change and you will have the potential to walk the stars, but also watch the majority of your friends and family die as you go on. You must choose now for time grows short."

Ororo thought, if she chose not to remember she and the world would be destroyed though she would be with her friends in the next life. Choosing to remember the child saves the world, but she would doom herself to watch the ones she loves die, but they would live now… It was really no choice at all. She was X-Men, and they protect people, and she will protect the child, her friends, her world, her galaxy. "I choose to remember." Ororo said strongly.

"Good choice," Said Lady Life. "Think back to four years ago…" Lady Life and Lady Death worked with Ororo to get her to open the sealed memories within her.

-/-/-/-/-

Vernon Durseley arrived at the hospital to find his wife and son in the Waiting Room of Emergency. "Oh thank goodness, I thought our Dudders was done for. How are you, Duddy?" Vernon said as he hugged his son to his chest.

"I'm fine Daddy, it's Harry he saved me but he got hurt. The doctor came and talked to Mommy but he was frowning, I don't think that's good." Dudley said. He was worried. Now that he remembered, now that he knew Harry was not just some freak, now that he remembered him as a brother, he didn't want to lose him. Dudley promised himself he would be better to Harry and he would see to it his parents were better to Harry too.

"Don't worry Pet I got this." Vernon said as he stood went to the hall to get a nurse or doctor's attention. Vernon flagged a nursed down. "Excuse me, I would like whatever papers are necessary to check my nephew out of your establishment, we are leaving."

"And who is your nephew, Sir?" Nurse Benson asked.

"Harry Potter."

"Mr.?"

"Durseley, Vernon Durseley." Vernon said.

"Mr. Durseley, I don't think you understand the boy is gravely injured, it looks pretty bad, we need to keep him." She said.

"No, Madam, you don't understand, his parents, God rest their souls. Were very religious and didn't believe in hospitals, they believed that it was for the Lord to save his faithful. They extracted a promise from my wife and I that we raise their son according to their religious views, and I can't go back on that. Personally, I would prefer to leave the boy here. But I promised them if anything were to happen them that I would follow their views on raising him so, get him ready to leave in a half hour or you and this hospital will be facing kidnapping charges, and a civil court suit." Vernon all but yelled.

"I'll speak to the doctor in charge of your nephew's case immediately Mr. Durseley." Nurse Benson hurried away.

"Oh, Vernon that was brilliant." Petunia gushed at her walrus …uh, husband as he took the seat next her.

"Thank you, Pet, I saw that on the telly last month, good thing I remembered it. Heh." Vernon said. Now they should have the boy ready in a few minutes and then we can get out of this god forsaken place. 'Just wait til I get that little ingrate home, he'll wish he was never born.' Vernon thought.

"Potter Party?" A man with a clipboard called as he entered the room the waiting room containing the Durseleys.

"That's Durseley, and yes we are waiting for Potter. Is he ready to go." Vernon asked.

"Um, yes. I just need you to fill out these forms and you can take him, but again it's against our recommendation. He's a very seriously injured young man, as it is, it looks like he won't make it. It would be better if you left him here, where we can care for him." The Doctor said.

"I've already stated that it goes against his parents' religious belief now get the boy so we can go. Or I'll have you up on kidnapping charges, and sue you for every penny you will ever make over the course of the rest of your life." Vernon growled.

"As you wish Mr. Durseley. Fill out these forms and I'll be back in a moment with Mr. Potter."

Vernon filled out the form as quickly as possible, and waited impatiently for the Doctor to return with Harry.

"Doctor, are you really going to release the boy to that…man?" ask, the nurse.

"I'm afraid I have no choice, he is the boy's legal guardian. However, that doesn't stop me from forwarding the evidence collected to the proper authorities, hopefully by morning the will have gotten the boy out of that house. I just hope he can survive until then." The doctor said, as he wrapped the last bandage on Harry and rolled the boy on a gurney to the waiting room. Vernon carefully lifted Harry off the gurney and carried him to his car a positioned him in the back seat. Dudley waddled in quickly and placed Harry's head on his lap. He was determined to keep his promise to be there for his cousin and protect him.

Petunia and Vernon watched Dudley care for his cousin with barely concealed disgust, the boy will pay for this, they both thought as they drove off. The doctor personally took the file to the police station, and explained the case, unfortunately it was 7 p.m. and the courts were closed and there nothing that could be done until morning. It frustrated the doctor and the police.

-/-/-/-/-

Life and Death guided Ororo through her mind, they couldn't give her the answers she sought but they could guide her in the proper direction. They were frustrated they wanted to say and do so much for their nephew but they had done too much already when the saved James, Lily and Sirius, Fate their bitch of the sister would screw the boy more than she already planned if they did anything more than they were doing. Even this bit of help was only because of Ororo's Bright Lady, the Goddess allowed them to speak to Ororo in her place. The Bright Lady of the Witch Woman Tribe was a primal Goddess, she was also known as Gaia or Maya. She was the Goddess of the Earth. Ororo was to be given her choice to assume leadership of her tribe, and embrace her magical nature, or stay the course and continue with the X-Men and stay solely mutant. However the issue with Harry was coming to a head a lot faster than anyone could have anticipated. If the boy died, the earth would follow and while the Goddess would simply move to another world, she liked where she was. So she agreed to allow Life and Death to use her connection to communicate with Ororo, besides now that she has established the link, she can contact her again, however Ororo's destiny has grown exponentially from where it was originally. Ororo was well on her way to becoming her true daughter.

"You are almost there Ororo, just a little more. Break the last seal and you can have your memories back." Rooted Life.

"You must hurry, it's 7 pm now in England, if you are not there by midnight, this world die in three days time. Nothing will save it, not even us. " Said Death.

Ororo gathered the last of her energies. It was difficult using the energies she normally used to manipulated the weather to break the barriers in her mind. It was the same energy yes, but she was unused to using this way, she was tired but she knew a child needed her, and she could see the green eyes, slowly closing, and knew if they closed but once more it would be the end of all. She focused the energy on the seal, and with one last might push, she fired a bolt that had it been in the real world would have leveled New York City, and New Jersey. She fell to her mental knees barely conscious, when the memories rushed to her. She remember the baby, she remember James and Lily, and she especially remember her beloved Sirius. The Child that called to her, her Harry. Harry was alone, and hurt and she could feel his pain, the bond between flared to life and she could feel him fading. "NO! Please Goddess, I just remember him, I can't lose him, not now." Ororo snapped out of her mind and back to the world of reality.

She ran through X-Mansion as did she grabbed, Scott, Wolverine, Gambit and Bishop. She completely bypassed Charles and Jean, and only stopped when Jean and Charles were blocking the steps to the X-Jet.

"What's going on? I didn't order a mission." Charles asked from his wheelchair.

"What's going on Ororo? I can see from the minds of the others, that it's you, you just grabbed them and asked them to trust you. Why, what's going on? We just want to help." Jean implored, genuinely confused.

"Jean, Charles, do you trust me?" Ororo asked.

"You know I do, Ro, you're my sister." Jean said.

"As do I Ororo, you are my best friend and like a daughter to me." Charles stated.

"Then I ask that you just let us go and when we get back, I'll explain everything to you. Okay?" Ororo said, with pleading eyes. She knew that it wasn't Jean and Charles fault that they were being used to hurt her child. Harry was her child, the bond between would let her think of him as nothing else but, but she also knew that if they even thought what the real mission was it would be buried again in her mind, and there was no time to save Harry if she had to dig the information out again.

"I don't know why you don't feel you can trust us, but I do know that I trust you. Go, do what you have to, I'll be waiting for you to return my friends." Charles said as he wheeled out of the way of the ramp.

Jean held her ground, she looked hurt that Storm didn't trust her, but she also listened to what Charles said, the thing that was bothering her was that she could get no inkling from Storm what the mission was. She thought she could force the issue, but the look in Ororo's eyes, told her that she needed to do this. "I'll trust you, Ro, even if you don't trust me. I'll trust you and hope that someday you can tell me what's going on. Go, be safe, and come back soon." Jean said, as she walked up to Ororo and hugged her.

Storm smiled softly as she held Jean, "you won't be sorry sister, when the time is right, I'll explain and we can celebrate if all goes well, I hope the Bright Lady is with us." She said as she separated from Jean. The others boarded the plane. And Scot prepared for lift off. "Which way, Ororo?" Scot asked.

"East, top speed." Was all Ororo would say. 'Bright Lady, we have four hours to get to England, find Surrey, and get Harry. Sweet lady, I can't lose him. ' Ororo thought as she plotted coordinates for the flight, she would have to use her powers to get England, as fast as possible, normally she wouldn't as it messed up weather patterns for not just her flight path, but for hundreds of miles, but this time, consequences be damn, she would not let her child die.

AN: I was tempted to end it here, but then thought, what the hell? You guys have been patiently waiting for this update least I can do is make it a good long update, right?

-/-/-/-/-/-

The Durseleys had just arrived home and Vernon had just carried Harry in from the car. Most of the neighborhood was done for day, either watching telly or going to bed early. So no one noticed them arriving home. Vernon threw an unconscious Harry on the couch and started to take off his belt, 'the boy is in for the beating of lifetime.' Vernon thought maliciously. Dudley saw was about to happen and jumped between his father and his cousin.

"Dad what are you doing?" Dudley asked.

"I'm going to teach this little freak a lesson, he's made me miss my dinner, set the neighbors to talking, and probably got that hospital asking stupid questions. It's his entire fault and he's going to pay." Vernon growled.

"But Dad, he not even awake, besides he's hurt and all those things happened because I didn't pay attention when going after my ball. I'm sorry. I'm the one you should beat." Dudley cried. It wasn't his usual 'guilt them into getting his way' type of tears, it was genuine tears and Vernon and looked shocked. Was his son crying for the freak?

Petunia pulled Vernon into the kitchen, while Dudley sat with his cousin. "Listen, the doctor said the freak probably won't live anyway, right. Leave him be, and let nature take its course. Then we can't be blamed for the freak dyin', see. He dies of his injuries from the car crash, we get our nice normal life, and Duddy goes back to be the good little boy we know and love, and we don't have to worry about the freaks or the hospital blaming us. See it's perfect. The little freak probably won't last the night anyway from the look of him." Petunia said.

"All right, we'll play it your way, but if he's still alive in the morning, then I get to beat him, and teach him to be a bother to good honest normal folk like us." Vernon said.

"Of course, dear." Petunia said.

Dudley sat on the sofa, with Harry head in his lap. Tear ran down Dudley's face as realized what an arse he truly was, and he may never get the chance to make it up to Harry. "Please Harry, don't die. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I should stood up for you before now. It's just that they gave so much for just being mean to you. They were so mean to you all the time, I thought that's the way it's suppose to be. I'm sorry. Please don't leave me. Don't die. I want to say, thank you Harry. I'd be dead now if it wasn't for you, so thank you. I'll be a better cousin from now, just to leave me. Please." Dudley cried his tears falling into Harry's unruly hair. Petunia tried to take Dudley to bed, but he refused to leave Harry.

Petunia looked at her son and got a blanket for him and wrapped it around him, so he could stay up with Harry. Dudley took the blanket and covered Harry with it, and sighed. Petunia sighed as well got another blanket and wrapped it around Dudley, she put the telly on for him. And went to bed, "Once the Freak dies, things will be back to normal." Petunia thought as she drifted off to sleep. The clock on the night stand said 10 p.m.

-/-/-/-/-

Ororo Monroe was extremely exhausted. She used her mutant gift to get the X-Jet to fly to England in record time, but she now could barely stay awake. She still hadn't told her fellow X-men the mission and it was already 11 p.m. Greenwich mean time. Using her gift to tear down the barriers in her mind and then to fly across the Atlantic in three hours, had nearly killed her, but she hid it well, she couldn't risk her fellow X-Men trying to stop her. They had to hurry, thought she still had no idea what she going to do to help Harry.

"Stormy, why to for you bring Gambit all da way to do angel isle, Cher?" Gambit asked.

"So tired." Ororo said, but she knew she has to keep it together. "We have to save my son, or more precisely the son of the Phoenix Force."

"WHAT!" Every male on the ship said.

"Here's the short version, you'll get the long after we get our act together, let's see. Bright Lady, it's 11:15 p.m. We have to get Harry, get to Madam Bones and then St. Mungo's Magical Hospital in the 45 minutes or the boy dies, and if that happens, not only will I lose my son, but the world will be destroyed in three days, when the Phoenix Force returns to find him. He's been calling out to her for at least three years now. She's been on the other side of the universe, and with Eternity and Infinity gearing up for the coming of the second Beyonder she hasn't had the power to travel that kind of distance as quickly as she normally would. Let's move we have to be quick. If the old man catches us before we get the boy, we'll waste valuable time, and then it's game over."

"Gambit don't understand none of dis, but Gambit know that Stormy ain't never led him wrong, so he goes where she do." Gambit said. The others nodded and the exited the Jet as it was parked in the park near the Durseley home.

"Okay, we're on Privet Drive but where's Number 4, all these house look the same. We don't have time for this." Ororo growled in frustration.

"Hey, Storm, here's number 4 right here," said a sharp eyed Wolverine.

"Open the door, Wolverine, we have no time for niceties, right now time is short. " Storm said. Snikt, three metal claws emerged from Wolverine's knuckles and he sliced the lock off the door. Storm ran in behind and him and spotted Dudley and Harry on the sofa. "HARRY!" Ro screamed.

Dudley looked up with tears in his eyes. "I think he's dead…"

Ororo felt for a pulse, it was faint and then nothing. "NO. Nooooo." Ororo screamed. She mustered up a small but powerful electrical charge and shot it into the child's heart. She checked his pulse… nothing. She repeated it again, and the breathed into him. Still nothing. "Ro, Gambit be tinking we too late." He said sadly. "No, no, no, I won't lose you. " Ororo breathed into again, and another jolt. Harry gasped. She picked him up ran to the park..

"Where are you taking him?" Dudley asked he tried to follow.

"To get help. Stay here." Wolverine said, as went to follow Storm with the others.

"What the hell is going on, what are you freaks doing in my house. Can't descent people get a night's sleep." Vernon yelled as he purpled.

Wolverine growled, "we will settle this later fat man." And he ran.

On board the Jet, the door were just closing after Wolverine got on board. "Were to know Storm," Cyclops asked.

"London Charing Cross Road. We get the floo there and contact Madam Bones, if we get her involved we can get Harry taken care of before the old man becomes involved. Go. We only have half an hour left." Luckily the flight to London was only five minutes Scott landed in the middle of the street, since it was 11:40 p.m. there was no traffic. Storm spotted the Leaky Caldron and banged on the door, "Open up, Open up it's an emergency." She screamed. A moment later, Tom the barkeeper came.

"Keep your shirt on lady, you know we close at 10 on Wednesday nights, right?" Tom said.

"I need to use your floo. I need to contact Madam Bones. " Storm said as she held Harry.

"Bless my soul is that Harry Potter, what happened to him?" Tom asked.

"We don't have time, I have get Madam Bones and then get him to St. Mungo's or he's going to die. " She all but screamed.

"Right come in. You're lucky I'm a personal friend of Madam Bones, I can get straight through to her floo."

Tom went over to the floo and called Madam Bones and told her to hurry. Madam came through along with three Aurors.

"What have you done to Harry Potter?" She said.

"Amelia, we have to hurry, get Harry to St. Mungo's, he's dying, we need to get him there. And you need to be there or the old man will obliviated everyone, again. "

"What old man?" Amelia had a sinking feeling she knew who.

"WE have to get Harry to the hospital now! I'll tell you everything there. I get the feeling the old man will be looking for him soon. Hurry." Storm said desperate to get Harry some help.

"Right, let's floo. Madam Bones taught them quickly how to floo, and then had them floo to a special ward in St. Mungo that was exclusively for her undercover agents. Only she and select few doctors had access. It was a secret ward so no one knew where it was but the select few.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Albus Dumbledore had just returned to his office to find the monitors he had set on the Durseley home going off. Something had happened the boy was no longer at the residence. He collected Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall had them portkey with them to Privet Drive.

"Albus what's going on, why are we here, has something happened to Harry?" Minerva asked anxiously.

Severus Snape was torn, part of him wanted the boy to suffer, after all he was James Potter's son, but another part of him prayed the boy was okay, the boy was also the son of the love of his life, Lily Evans. He feared the boy had his mother's eyes, to look at him in accusation of his part in her death. How he cursed himself for his mistakes that cost him her love and her life.

"The wards on the Privet Drive indicate that something has happened, but not what exactly, I've come to investigate. It should be nothing more than a glitch, but better safe than sorry." Albus said as he lead the way to number four.

Albus knocked on the door. The horse-faced Petunia answered the door. "Freaks, what are you doing here." She said with a sneer.

"We are here to inquire about Mr. Potter, madam." Professor Dumbledore said, with a jovial smile.

"Well, the little freak is gone and good riddance, I never wanted him in the first place, and I hope to never see him again." She made to slam the door only to have it blown back and to find herself sprawled on the steps. Minerva looked at Albus who was looking at Severus. Severus looked murderous, "Tuney, where is Lily's son!" He thundered.

"I… I don't know. People came and took him. We had just got back from the hospital and went to bed, when I heard voices down stairs, I went to look and found a black woman with white hair holding him, she and some other men took him." She said quickly.

Albus stared at her this was bad; they came for the boy. Damn it. "Did they say where they were taking the boy?" Albus asked.

"No."

"Wait, back from the hospital?" Asked Minerva, "who was in the hospital?"

Petunia shook at that she had hoped they had wouldn't notice her saying that. "The boy was hit by a car earlier, we just got home from the hospital and set him on the sofa to get some rest." She said quickly.

Dudley who had been sitting quietly on the sofa all this while since Harry left finally spoke. "Harry was hurt pretty bad, the doctors said it was bad to take him home, but Mom and Daddy made them let him go. I think he's dying." Dudley sniffed.

"WHAT!" The three magic users yelled.

Snape and Dumbledore were instantly on Petunia and in her mind. She never stood a chance. Severus felt violently ill at how he failed to protect Lily's son, while Albus thought his plan was going fine but that they took it a little too far. Some adjustment would need to be made but it was still a viable plan.

"What happened" Minerva yelled.

"They've been abusing Harry for the last two years. When he didn't have any accidental magic at first they treated him like a normal kid, but when he used his magic to save young Dudley here, instead of being grateful, they turned on him. They've been starving and overworking the boy ever since and there's physical abuse as well. When the boy was hurt saving their son for a second time, they brought him home against medical advice to punish him for being a bother, and then they hoped he would die so that they could have their nice "normal" life. Petunia you are waste of oxygen. Lily would have never have done any of the things you've done to Harry to your son, and you know it. You're a monster." Snape reached for his wand.

"Severus put that wand away now. We have to get to Madam Bones." Albus said as he created another portkey, "Grab hold." The vanished, and Petunia breathed a sigh of relief, but she knew Snape, he would be back.

Albus cursed if that white haired bitch remembered Harry she would surely gone to Bones. This could complicate things. They arrived at the Ministry and Albus began searching for Madam Bones. He didn't take into account that t was nearly midnight and no one would be there. Bones Manor was unplottable and you couldn't get to it without the permission of the Bones Family Head, and Madam Bones never liked Dumbledore and so never gave him permission.

"St. Mungo's, she had to have taken him there. All right Severus, Minerva come here. I've made another portkey we're going to St. Mongo's." Albus said as he held golden galleon. The all touched it and…"1, 2, 3 activate."

-/-/-/-/-/-

The Healers were working at a fever pitch on the boy-who-lived-but-wouldn't-much-longer-if-something-wasn't-done. Out in the waiting room, Ororo explained everything, and Madam Bones, normally a calm and well grounded woman, had her first bit of accidental magic in thirty years as all the lights in the room exploded. The X-Men all ducked and brought their powers to bear looking for an attacker, while the aurors went about repairing the lighting.

"Madam Bones, please control yourself." Auror Dawbins said, as he watched her crackle with power.

"Please forgive her, when a witch or wizard is this upset they tend to loosen their control of their magic." He said.

"It's all right, same thing happens with us mutants, so no problems," Cyclops said.

"That conniving, manipulative old man, I should lock his arse up in Azkaban, have him, kissed and then the body buried on salted ground so nothing will ever grow there." She growled. "Dawbins, get Smith her ASAP. I want this obliviation gone immediately, also get Moody here as well, he'll know what up with his old friend and if it turns out he's in on this two, he'll share a cell with the old man."

"Yes, Ma'am." Dawbins then turned and ran to the floo and called Unspeakable Smith, then went through to go get Alastair Moody.

"Now what was your name again Miss?" Bones said.

"My name is Ororo Rose Monroe, codename Storm. You called me Ororo." Storm said and then introduced the other X-Men.

"This is fantastic, how does the boy have three god mothers though."

"You were his first god mother before Lily found out that Jean was her twin. Once she discovered her twin, she made Jean and I, his Godmothers and you his godmother and representative in the magical world, though Harry is to live with us." Ororo said.

"I don't remember any of this." Bones growled again.

Unspeakable Smith arrived. "Madam Bones, you called for me?"

"Yes, I've been obliviated and it happened about four years ago, can you recover those memories?" Madam Bones asked.

"Yes, it'll take about a week, and about four hours a day." The Unspeakable said.

"I know there's a faster way, Smith."

"Yes, it could get your memories back in fifteen minutes but it's very painful and all obliviation even ones you yourself requested would be removed. In our line of work, there are obliviation we request to be done to preserve our sanity; use the quick method to reverse the obliviation will reverse even the ones you requested. Do you accept this, is this your choice?" Smith said in all seriousness.

"Yes." Madam Bones said.

Ororo stood on the side, with Gambit his arm around her shoulders. "Gambit say things gonna turn to right, Cherie, you believe Gambit, non?"

"I can't lose him, Gambit. He's been calling out to me for years, YEARS. At first I thought it was just dreams, and then I thought maybe I was going insane; I just couldn't put it together. I can't lose him. He's my son. I can't lose him." Ororo said as tears streamed down her face. Gambit promised the old man some pay back for this. Ororo was his best friend, the first person to see that he was more than a thief and a rogue, she was his sister in all but blood, and no one, NO ONE caused his sister to cry, her tears earn their blood, he swore to himself.

"It's four minutes to midnight, they have been able to save him." Ororo worried.

"Harry Potter anyone here for him?" A healer asked by the door.

"We all are," said Wolverine.

"Yes, well, we done all we can. he was so badly hurt, but we healed almost everything, the problem is that he doesn't want to live." The healer said sadly.

"What?" They all said.

"He doesn't want to live. His injuries while serious shouldn't have been enough to have him this close to passing. The muggles had him stablize him and we should have been able to repair most of the damage so he would be healed in a couple of days. However, the magic we use to heal is contingent on the patient's magic and desire to be healed. It's not working, or it's not working the way it should. By all rights a few days rest should be all he needs at this point, however, his vitals are dropping. The magic is breaking down, the healing we've done is becoming unraveled, he's not fighting. He wants to die. I've seen this before, and it only happens when a patient wants to die. I'm sorry."

"Can I see him?" Ororo asked.

"Yes, follow me."

Everyone in the room sat down heavenly in the chairs, tears flowed down the faces of men who were known for strength of character and soul, men who haven't cried since they were five. They didn't even remember him, but the thought that a five year old boy didn't want to live, it broke even their battle harden hearts.

Ororo walked into the room, it was stark white with a clock on the wall, it said 11:58 pm. A long hospital bed sat against the wall of the small room, on the bed was a small boy who looked positively tiny on the much larger bed. Bruises were starting to reappear on his face and neck and any expose skin, he was so very pale, his skin looked almost translucent, his pitch black hair was arrayed around his head like a small halo, he looked too innocent to have had so much bad happen to him. She walked up to him. Took his hand and leaned in to his head.

"Harry, please stay with me. I've come. Please don't leave. Auntie Ro is here. Come back to me. The X-Men are here and we're going to take you away, baby. You remember me don't you. Please baby, come back to me." She said as she sat on the end of the bed.

Harry in the recesses of his mind he heard a voice say his name. "Whose calling me. " He wondered.

"Harry, Come back to me. Auntie Ro is here. Come back to me." He heard. The light had appeared it was so close and inviting.

"Harry, I love you. We all do, we didn't mean to leave you. Someone made us leave you, but we're back now. You won't go back to the Durseleys ever again. We love you, Harry. I love you, please come back." Ororo pled. She got on to the bed, and pulled Harry into her arms and rocked. She looked at the clock; 30 seconds.

Harry listened to the voice. Someone loved him? But he's the freak, no one loved him; his relatives told him so. Auntie Ro? He looked back away from the light, curiously, at the thought of the name.

"Baby come back, it'll be different. I'll never leave you. I'll always love you. I'm Auntie Ro, your Ma. Come back. Mommy's coming too. You remember Mommy, she'll be here in a few days, and don't you want to be here when she arrives. You have so many people waiting for you. Come back to me, baby. Please." Ororo cried, her tears falling into messing black hair.

Ten seconds. Ororo just held him close and willed with her all her heart and soul for the child to live.

She looked at his face, more tears streaming from her eyes. Then suddenly movement, then a blink, then she was looking into the brightest emeralds she could imagine. Gems met gems as emerald green eyes looked into sapphire blue eyes. Connect. The bond between the two flared with new life, as Harry fully accepted his new Ma.

Harry reached a shaky hand up to touch pure white hair, "you're so pretty, I don't know why you would want me, but I think love you too." He said, as he fell into a peaceful sleep and snuggled into her, sighing softly. His bruises started to fade once more, as the healing magic kicked in again. She could see he was going to be all right, and finally succumbed to sleep herself. They slept the sleep of angels with her little boy in her arms and he being held by his new Ma.

The healer returned five minutes later and ran a scan on Harry. He was doing well, and would just need a few days rest for his magic to re-cooperate after such major trauma and healing. She checked Ororo, as well as found that the exhausted mutant/witch was just that, exhausted, and decided to let her stay where she was.

To be continued.

AN: How was that? Was it worth the wait? Leave a review and let me know. It's a bit Dodgy in places I know but I wanted to be quick with the update. If someone wants to beta this story, drop me a line. You must have experience as a beta before. The next update will be around Christmas, my present to you lot. Next Chapter: Phoenix will arrive and a certain old man will have his arse handed to him on several fronts. Don't think the Durseleys are just going to walk away unscathed either, quick question, do we have Dudley stay with his parents, or go to live with Harry and the X-Men, or go to Aunt Marge, or go into foster care? Also Harry will get Hedwig early, is Hedwig owl, phoenix, or phoenix/owl? Here's a little freebie info for ya. Harry's getting a second familiar it's already chosen but if you want to pick a third I'll considerate. Lots of reviews may make me update faster, think on it. Finally, no more reviews about how Charles and Jean should not be affected by the imperius, I've explained this ad nauseum that they are, and I'm sick of beating a dead horse. Amelia will have Smith free them next chapter. Okay?

Catwriter: The Cat Who Writes.

P.S. The next story to be update will be "A Storm at Hogwarts." So if you want you can read it now I'll be update by Thanksgiving. I know it seems far way be classes just started at my school and I'm trying to be realistic about how much time I'll have to work on these. "A Storm at Hogwarts is another HP/X-Men crossover. Harry will be entering the story at the new chapter. Pairings will be Harry/teenage Storm, or Harry/Draco, and Storm/Blaise. IF it's Harry/Draco it'll be Dom Harry. For the record, Pairings in Harry Potter the New Phoenix are Harry/Hermione/? and Storm/Sirius. All other pairings are canon. Although I'm not sure Ron will get anyone with him table manners. Lol Finally, I'm just adding this now, who would you like to be the third of Harry's triad to be? It's one of these people: Magik of New Mutants, or Luna, or Draco, or Fleur. let me know your choice. I may not go with what's popular or I may make the triad a quartet. We'll see.

Meow


End file.
